Mademoiselle Serpentard
by Taery Raven
Summary: [SNANGER ] Après qu'une explosion ait survenu en cours de Sortilèges, Hermione voit sa vie être totalement bouleversée quand elle découvre qu'elle n'est plus à Gryffondor, mais à Serpentard... Et les choses vont aller de mal en pis quand elle réalise que Harry et Ron, alors ses meilleurs amis depuis six ans, lui tournent peu à peu le dos... Les seules personnes qui lui restent dés
1. Chapter 1

L'explosion fit trembler tout le château. Le bruit sourd résonna dans les murs et de la poussière tomba du plafond. Les occupants des cadres bousculés se mirent à chuchoter entre eux et soudain, une porte s'ouvrit en laissant sortir un épais nuage de fumée noire, et des élèves de septième année qui se ruèrent dans le couloir en toussant.

Alertée par les tableaux et les fantômes, McGonagall rejoignit la classe de Sortilège depuis sa classe en ordonnant aux chefs de classe de contenir les curieux dans leur salle.

— Que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama la Directrice.

McGonagall se rua sur les élèves, en regarda quelques-uns, puis entra dans la salle de classe et trouva d'autres élèves sonnés, assis sur le sol, mais entiers.

— Merlin tout puissant ! Filius ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en se précipitant sur le tout petit professeur de Sortilèges, effondré contre un mur, le regard hagard. Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Je ne sais pas... Je...

Le professeur se tenait la tête, sonné. McGonagall lui prit le bras et ordonna à tout le monde de se rendre à l'Infirmerie.

.

— Tenez, Miss Granger... Avalez ceci, votre mal de tête passera.

Hermione prit l'aspirine et hocha la tête. Elle soupira ensuite profondément et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Près d'elle, Harry et Ron étaient assis sur un lit, l'air perdu. L'explosion dans la salle de Sortilèges avait été très violente et tout le monde était un peu abasourdi. Certains montraient des bosses et des yeux pochés, il y avait quelques foulures, mais en général, aucune blessure grave à déplorer.

— Je n'entend presque plus rien, dit Ron en secouant la tête.

Pomfresh s'approcha de lui et jeta un œil rapide à ses oreilles.

— Ça va passer, dit-elle ensuite. Restez tranquilles quelques minutes encore. Personne n'a été blessé sérieusement, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la Directrice. Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Je l'ignore et Filius n'est pas en mesure de me le dire, répondit la sorcière. Apparemment, il leur montrait un banal sortilège de transmutation quand il y a eut une formidable explosion... Tout l'étage a tremblé, comme si un géant avait donné un coup de pied dans un des murs... Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé !  
— Bon. l'essentiel c'est qu'ils aillent tous bien, dit Pomfresh en regardant la vingtaine d'élèves assis autour d'elle.  
— Oui... Surveillez ceux qui sont le plus sonnés et renvoyez les autres dans leur les dispense de cours pour le reste de la journée.

Pomfresh hocha la tête puis McGonagall s'en alla, non sans prendre une dernière fois des nouvelles du professeur Flitwick.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent l'Infirmerie en fin de matinée et regagnèrent Gryffondor en silence. C'était la première fois qu'une explosion survenait pendant un cours, hormis les cours de Potion, ce qui était plus ou moins normal, et tout le monde avait été un peu choqué. De plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se passait quelque chose pendant la toute première semaine de cours de l'année...

En arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, cependant, Hermione éprouva un étrange malaise. Elle secoua la tête, inspira et il passa. Harry prononça le mot de passe et ils franchirent tous les trois le tableau sans être inquiétés plus que ça. La brunette annonça ensuite qu'elle allait se reposer sur son lit.

Cependant, elle n'était pas assise sur le matelas que la tête lui tourna de nouveau. Une nausée lui prit la gorge et elle se précipita dans la salle de bains. Elle s'agrippa au lavabo et eut un hoquet, mais rien ne vint. Elle se redressa alors et croisa son regard dans le miroir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant le visage. Est-ce que j'ai été... empoisonnée par quelque chose ? Pomfresh m'a donné une aspirine mais...

La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête et fronça les sourcils. Après la nausée, la migraine. Son oreille droite se mit également à siffler désagréablement et elle grogna. Elle retourna dans la chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant.

.

Dans la Salle Commune, cependant, Harry et Ron tentaient de savoir pourquoi le sortilège que Flitwick leur montrait, avait soudainement explosé et provoqué cette épaisse fumée noire qui avait envahi la salle en quelques secondes.

— Est-ce qu'il aurait pu, je ne sais pas, se planter dans le mouvement ou la prononciation ? demanda Ron.  
— Je ne pense pas, c'est un prof quand même, il a très certainement déjà testé ce sort, sinon il tenterait pas de nous l'apprendre... répondit Harry, pensif. Et puis de toute façon, quand on se plante dans la prononciation d'un sort, en général, ça ne fonctionne tout simplement pas... Ce sont les potions qui explosent en produisant des trucs bizarres...  
— Est-ce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un aurait pu interférer pendant qu'il incantait ? demanda alors Ron.  
— Genre ?  
— Je ne sais pas, prononcer une autre formule qui serait venu se mélanger à la sienne ?  
— Qui d'autre pourrait faire ça ? Personne ne connait de sortilèges capables de ça, à part Hermione, peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait une telle chose, elle n'est pas violente et elle n'a aucun grief contre qui que ce soit, à part Malefoy, bien entendu...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment puis Harry soupira.

— McGonagall va bien trouver, va, dit-il. Il est quelle heure ?  
— Presque onze heures... On fait quoi ?  
— Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs pour le cours de Défense demain, et comme on est exemptés de cours cet après-midi...

Ron opina et annonça qu'il allait aller lire devant la cheminée. Harry ne répondit rien et monta dans le dortoir chercher son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En redescendant, il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, un peu inquiet pour son amie. Ce n'était pas son style d'aller se coucher en pleine journée, même après avoir été secouée par un sortilège raté.

.

— Minerva, c'est normal ?  
— Quoi donc ?

McGonagall se retourna en regardant ce que Pomfresh lui montrait. L'Infirmière était distraite depuis quelques secondes, dans sa discussion avec la Directrice, par un livre dans la bibliothèque derrière son amie, qui brillait étrangement.

— Non, ce n'est pas normal, dit McGonagall en contournant son bureau pour aller prendre le gros livre. Qu'est-ce que tu as, à briller comme ça, toi ? demanda-t-elle en le déposant sur son bureau.

Elle attrapa le cordon de soie et tira dessus pour basculer les lourdes pages de parchemin. Ce livre, c'était le registre des élèves de Poudlard. Il remontait à plusieurs centaines d'années en arrière et se mettait à jour automatiquement dès que le Choixpeau indiquait la maison d'un nouvel élève lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

— Il n'est pas censé s'activer que le premier septembre ? demanda Pomfresh en croisant les bras.  
— Si, répondit McGonagall. Hm, alors, voyons voir, est-ce qu'il y aurait eut un transfert dont je ne suis pas encore au courant ?  
— Ça arrive ?  
— Oui, parfois, un jeune sorcier est inscrit à Poudlard, mais la lettre d'inscription arrive quelques minutes plus tard, c'est déjà arrivé ou une deux fois... Bien, bon, ce n'est pas sur la page de cette année...

McGonagall tourna quelques pages précédentes, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sans rien trouver d'anormal. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur la sixième page et fronça les sourcils.

— Ça alors... dit-elle. Non, il doit y avoir une erreur...  
— Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ? demanda Pomfresh.  
— Poppy, venez voir et dites-moi que je n'ai pas la berlue !

Intriguée, l'Infirmière s'approcha et se pencha sur le lourd livre. Elle fronça les sourcils puis les deux femmes se regardèrent, surprises.

— Merlin tout puissant, mais comment... ? dit Pomfresh.  
— Puis-je vous demander d'aller me la chercher ? demanda alors McGonagall. Je vais faire venir Filius, apparemment, son sortilège a provoqué quelque chose qui risque de bouleverser un peu notre année scolaire...


	2. Chapter 2

_Toc, toc_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un bras en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Toc, toc, toc_

— Mione, t'es là ?  
— Ouais, j'arrive...

Hermione ferma les yeux et se leva prudemment. Une violente migraine lui martelait le crâne et elle avait une terrible envie de vomir. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit en s'appuyant sur le mur de pierre.

— Ouh là, ça va ?  
— Non, j'ai envie de vomir et une migraine à me frapper la tête contre le mur... Quelle heure il est ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
— Il est un peu plus de midi, on va aller déjeuner, et il y a Pomfresh qui t'attend en bas dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione regarda Parvati avec étonnement.

— Pomfresh ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais vu ta tête, tu ferais bien d'aller avec elle, ça sera ça de fait...

Parvati haussa un sourcil puis Hermione soupira profondément et finit par suivre son amie. quand Pomfresh vit la brunette descendre péniblement l'escalier en secouant la tête, elle lui prit le bras et la fit asseoir.

— Tenez, votre migraine va passer, dit-elle après l'avoir brièvement auscultée du bout de sa baguette. Et ça, c'est pour les nausées.

Hermione prit les deux potions et souffla. Elle se redressa ensuite et regarda l'Infirmière.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
— La Directrice m'a envoyée vous chercher, Miss Granger, répondit Pomfresh. Elle souhaite vous voir le plus tôt possible.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en approchant.  
— Rien de grave, Monsieur Potter, ne vous en faites pas. Allez déjeuner, tous.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire. Hermione, débarrassée de sa migraine et de son mal au cœur, se leva alors et suivit Pomfresh sous les regards et les chuchotements des autres élèves.

— Asseyez-vous, Miss.

Hermione obéit, un peu inquiète. Elle n'avait cependant rien fait de répréhensible qui aurait pu lui valoir un passage dans le bureau de la Directrice, mais peut-être que c'était pour tout autre chose ? La jeune femme pensa alors brutalement à ses parents. Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle sentit immédiatement ses mains devenir moites et sa gorge s'assécher. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais McGonagall la devança.

— N'ayez pas peur, Miss Granger, je ne vais pas vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.  
— Ah, bien, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que...  
— Non, rassurez-vous, vos parents vont bien.

Hermione se sentit immédiatement rassurée et elle soupira.

— Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je ici, si...  
— J'y viens. Mais d'abord, comment allez-vous, après ce matin ?  
— Oh, j'ai connu mieux, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis allée me coucher quand nous sommes rentrés à Gryffondor, ce qui ne me ressemble pas, et quand je me suis levée, réveillée par Parvati, j'avais une migraine de tous les enfers et une envie de vomir terrible.  
— J'ai fait passer tout ça avec quelques potions, dit Pomfresh. Malheureusement, cela risque de revenir...  
— Ah ? demanda Hermione en regardant l'Infirmière. Comment ça ?  
— Miss Granger, dites-moi un peu ce qui s'est passé, ce matin, dit alors McGonagall. Le professeur Flitwick était en train de vous montrer un sortilège de transmutation quand soudainement, il y a eut une violente explosion, c'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

— C'est ça, Madame, dit-elle. Les plus proches ont été expédiés contre les murs, moi j'ai été renversée de mon siège et le professeur Flitwick a fait un vol plané à travers la salle... Est-ce que le sortilège... ?  
— Hm, non, je ne pense pas, les sortilèges n'explosent pas... Je pense à autre chose, une potion ou quelque chose de similaire, jeté dans la salle au moment de l'incantation. L'explosion a été si forte que tout le château a tremblé, et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'un sismographe des environs n'ait pas remué, lui aussi...

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, ca n'avait pas été aussi violent, si ? Elle s'ébroua et avala sa salive.

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
— Hm, oui, voilà, répondit McGonagall. Vous voyez, ce livre contient tous les noms des élèves qui sont un jour passés par ce collège. Il y a tout le monde, de Tom Jedusor à Lucius Malefoy en passant par Bellatrix Black, James Potter et Sirius Black... Et vous.  
— Moi ? Mais...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Madame, je ne comprends pas... dit-elle.  
— Oh, c'est simple. Ce livre que j'ai là devant moi, ne s'active normalement que lorsqu'un nouvel élève est désigné par le Choixpeau pour rejoindre une de nos quatre maisons, ou bien qu'il y a un transfert d'une école à une autre. Il s'est activé il y a quelques minutes...

Hermione cligna des paupières et secoua la tête. Elle se sentait soudain très ignorante, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi elle était ici et quel rapport avait l'explosion en classe de sortilèges, avec le livre des admissions de Poudlard...

La Directrice entreprit alors de lui expliquer que, moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, Pomfresh et elle avaient découvert le livre en train de briller, réclamant une attention de la part du Directeur en place. Quand McGonagall l'avait ouvert et trouvé la page concerné, Pomfresh et elle avaient été très surprises en voyant un nom glisser d'une colonne à une autre...

Hermione était abasourdie. Une partie de son génial cerveau refusait la nouvelle en bloc, mais l'autre assimilait lentement.

— C'est impossible ! lâcha soudain la Gryffondor.  
— Oui, mais pourtant, c'est bien inscrit ici, noir sur blanc, répondit McGonagall en tapotant la page du livre ouvert devant elle. Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979, à Londres, Angleterre, de...  
— Ça va, je connais mon état civil, coupa Hermione soudain agacée. Vous savez parfaitement que c'est impossible ! Je n'irais pas vivre là-bas, pour rien au monde !  
— Pourtant, vous allez y être obligée, répondit Pomfresh. Les nausées et les migraines que vous avez subies aujourd'hui, sont le résultat de l'enchantement jeté par les Fondateurs sur les maisons, et qui empêche toute usurpation d'identité.  
— Mais pourtant, Harry et Ron...

La jeune femme se tut aussitôt et bondit de sa chaise. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre, les bras croisés, et serra les mâchoires.

— Est-ce que c'est rectifiable ? demanda-t-elle alors en se retournant.  
— J'ai peur que non, répondit McGonagall. Quoi qu'il ce soit passé ce matin, ça a affecté le livre des admissions, c'est pourtant un sortilège très complexe et puissant qui l'enchante... Même en effaçant votre nom pour le remettre à Gryffondor, il retournerait aussitôt à Serpentard...

Un silence s'installa alors et deux larmes glissèrent sur les joues d'Hermione.

— Je suis désolée, Hermione, dit la Directrice en secouant lentement la tête. Mais vous êtes désormais un membre de la maison Serpentard...

Les jambes de la Gryffondor cédèrent alors brusquement sous elle et elle sombra dans le noir.


	3. Chapter 3

La pilule fut très dure à passer. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller vivre à Serpentard, de devenir un de ces abrutis dont le passe-temps préféré est de terroriser les autres élèves et de trouver ça drôle... En plus, ses excellentes notes allaient faire remonter la moyenne de cette maison pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, et ils risquaient gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année !

Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas...

Hermione regarda l'uniforme posé sur son lit. Les deux dernières nuit, elle les avait passées dans un appartement inoccupé de Poudlard, afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait fait venir Harry, Ron, Lavande, Parvati, Neville, Dean et Seamus, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, et ils étaient partis quelques heures plus tôt, abasourdis et énervés.

Vert... Vert et argent... Adieu le rouge et or, adieu le Lion, bonjour le Serpent...

S'asseyant sur une chaise, Hermione se mit à pleurer. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle n'allait pas passer les sept derniers mois de sa scolarité, dans cette maison d'enfants de Mangemorts ?! Pas elle, pas la fille dont les deux parents sont des Moldus ! C'était inconcevable !

On toqua soudain contre la porte de la chambre et McGonagall apparut, Flitwick sur les talons, suivie du professeur Rogue, Directeur de Serpentard. Celui-ci regarda la jeune femme comme si elle avait des cornes sur la tête, tandis que Flitwick se précipita sur elle et lui prit les mains en se répandant en excuses.

— Sachez, Miss Granger, que votre situation me désole au plus haut point, dit McGonagall. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, et essayer d'y trouver un remède. D'ici-là, malheureusement, vous allez devoir endosser l'uniforme de Serpentard... et devenir l'une d'entre eux.

Hermione sentit ses yeux brûler et elle ferma les paupières. Rogue s'approcha alors d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit en repoussant l'uniforme. Hermione le regarda d'un air suppliant. McGonagall et Flitwick quittèrent ensuite la chambre en silence.

— Miss Granger, sachez que votre situation me désole également, dit alors Rogue. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce cours, nous allons faire venir des Inspecteurs magiques, pour qu'ils enquêtent. Cependant, vous êtes désormais l'une de mes élèves et je sais que la transition sera difficile, mais pas insurmontable, pas pour vous.  
— Monsieur, je suis une Gryffondor, je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi retors et pervers que les Serpentards, mes parents sont des Moldus... dit Hermione, la voix humide. Malefoy... Malefoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie, ils vont me briser et en rire et...

Elle eut un sanglot et Rogue serra les mâchoires.

— Je vais faire quelque chose que je ne fais jamais, d'ordinaire, dit-il alors. Mais je vais vous autoriser à rester dans cette chambre, jusqu'à la rentrée de Janvier, Miss Granger. Je vois bien que vos larmes ne sont pas de la comédie, je ressens votre désespoir à travers la Légilimancie, donc vous allez rester vivre dans cet appartement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, mais à la rentrée de Janvier, vous irez vous installer dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Serpentard. Il n'y a que Daphné Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkison, et j'ose espérer qu'en tant que jeunes femmes bien élevées, vous ne passerez pas votre temps à vous crêper le chignon.

Un silence s'installa et Rogue ajouta :

— De plus, sachez que votre intelligence est admirée, à Serpentard... D'accord, il y a quelques éléments perturbateurs, mais en grande majorité, beaucoup de mes élèves sont impressionnés par vos capacités neuronales. Vous verrez, nous ne sommes pas aussi pourris que tout le monde semble le croire...

Malgré elle la jeune femme esquissa un sourire un peu triste. Rogue inclina la tête puis regarda l'uniforme de Gryffondor, suspendu à un cintre, à la penderie.

— Gardez-le en souvenir, dit-il en se levant. Mais désormais, votre couleur est le vert et argent.

Il posa une main sur son épaule puis quitta la chambre et Hermione se retrouva alors seule. Elle observa son ancien uniforme, puis le nouveau, et soupira profondément. Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

Le lundi matin fut un calvaire. Pour la première fois en six longues années, Hermione Granger ne s'assit pas, en classe, entre Ron et Harry. Dépitée et terrifiée, la jeune femme s'assit près de Milicent Bullstrode, la seule place de libre, au fond de la salle. Le nez rivé sur le sol, elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir et se cacher pour le reste de ses jours.

— Commençons, dit soudain Rogue.

Le silence pesant de la salle se transforma aussitôt en un silence attentif, et Hermione ne bougea pas d'un cil jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle donne une bonne réponse, niet !

Les deux heures se passèrent d'une manière assez étrange, et aux questions que Rogue posa, pour une fois, d'autres élèves qu'Hermione levèrent la main, principalement chez Serpentard pour le coup, mais peu eurent la bonne réponse à la question posée.

.

— Miss Granger, restez un moment, vous voulez ? demanda Rogue alors la cloche sonnait la fin du cours.

Hermione baissa le nez sans répondre. Elle resta assise et regarda Ron et Harry ranger leurs affaires. Elle leur fit un petit sourire et ils quittèrent la salle en la regardant d'un air dépité. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois jours, et chacun avait l'impression d'avoir été sévèrement puni, pour le coup...

Quand la salle de classe fut vide, Hermione, les mains coincées entre les genoux, regarda Rogue qui l'observait depuis son bureau.

— Vous avez décidé de ne plus répondre à aucune question ? demanda-t-il soudain. Vous devez participer à la classe, Miss Granger !  
— Hors de question que je fasse remonter la note des Serpentards, lâcha la jeune femme en se redressant.  
— Ah bon ? C'est pourtant...  
— Ce n'est pas ma maison et ça ne le sera jamais ! répliqua Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise.  
— Sur un autre ton, Miss ! rétorqua Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione serra les mâchoires. Elle empoigna alors son sac et quitta la classe.

— Hey, Granger ! s'exclama Malefoy quand elle fut dans le couloir. Tu viens terroriser des premières années ?  
— Espèce d'abruti ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Dégage de mon chemin !

Elle le bouscula violemment et il rentra dans Goyle.

— Hey ! Mais reviens ! T'es l'une des nôtres maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— Plutôt mourir ! répliqua Hermione.

Elle tourna au coin du couloir et Malefoy baissa le menton en serrant les mâchoires.

— Elle ne le sera jamais, dit alors Pansy en croisant les bras.  
— Elle s'y fera, répondit Blaise.  
— Non...

Les jeunes sorciers se retournèrent et regardèrent Rogue, debout sur le seuil de sa classe.

— Professeur ? demanda Malefoy.  
— Laissez-la tranquille, dit le sombre homme. Elle n'est pas une des nôtres et elle ne le sera jamais... Laissez-la.

Malefoy hocha la tête lentement puis Rogue les pria de se dépêcher de rejoindre leur cours suivant. Il soupira ensuite par le nez et décida de garder un œil sur la jeune femme, que le désespoir qu'il ressentait à dix lieues autour d'elle ne la pousse pas à faire quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, voire irréversible. 


	4. Chapter 4

— Pourquoi pleures-tu, ma fille ?

Hermione renifla bruyamment et passa sa main sous son nez. Elle regarda alors la statue en face d'elle. C'était une jolie Nymphe avec une longue robe de marbre blanc. Elle tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans sa main droite, et sur la gauche, un petit oiseau délicatement ciselé, qui pencha la tête en regardant la jeune sorcière effondrée. Il sautilla ensuite sur le bras de la Nymphe et se blottit dans son cou.

La jeune femme expliqua alors ce qui lui arrivait, et la Nymphe sembla compatir. Elle était là depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, à présent, et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, surtout pas de façon accidentelle.

— Vous pensez que quelqu'un a délibérément fait exploser quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en allongeant ses jambes. Mais qui m'en voudrait à ce point ? Je suis une Née-Moldue, je n'ai rien de valeur nulle part, je n'ai même pas de coffre à Gringotts...

La Nymphe secoua doucement la tête et ses longues mèches blanches délicatement torsadées ondulèrent.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Mais j'en ai entendu beaucoup, des conversations, depuis que l'on m'a sculptée, et crois-moi, les malveillances de ce genre ne sont jamais le fruit du hasard... Parles-en à la Directrice, peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider.  
— Elle essaie déjà de trouver ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais je vais aller lui dire ce que vous m'avez dit, ça pourra peut-être l'aider. Merci, Nymphe.  
— Mais de rien, ma chérie... sourit la statue. Je ne parle pas souvent à quelqu'un, alors si mes paroles peuvent réconforter un cœur meurtri, j'en suis contente.

Hermione se releva en souriant et alla caresser le petit oiseau de marbre avant d'épauler son sac et de prendre la direction de son cours d'Arithmancie.

.

La journée s'acheva avec un goût très amer pour Hermione. Comme pendant le cours de Potions, elle ne desserra pas les dents pour répondre à une seule question, et quand McGonagall lui en posa une directement, elle répondit faux exprès. Les regards qu'elle récolta de ses nouveaux camarades, la laissèrent de glace...

.

— Arrête de la regarder comme ça, Drago...

C'était l'heure du dîner et, comme au petit-déjeuner et au déjeuner, Hermione s'assit tout au bout de la table de Serpentard, laissant au moins la place pour deux personnes entre elle et l'élève le plus proche. Pour n'importe qui, il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'intégrer à cette maison qu'elle haïssait de tout son être.

Malefoy détourna son regard de la jeune femme et regarda Blaise, assis en face de lui. Il grimaça puis prit sa fourchette en soupirant.

— Tu crois qu'elle fait semblant ? demanda alors Pansy.  
— Non, répondit Malefoy. Granger ne fait jamais semblant, elle est trop honnête pour jouer la comédie...

Il secoua la tête, enfourna un morceau de viande, puis l'avala et ajouta :

— Elle va se laisser mourir, dit-il.  
— Quoi ? sursauta Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme conneries ?  
— Elle n'a rien dans son assiette, dit alors Pansy. Elle ne mange pas... Elle a mangé à midi ?  
— Je ne sais pas...  
— Non, répondit un garçon de sixième année, assis près de Pansy. J'étais assis en face d'elle, elle n'a absolument rien mangé, juste bu un peu d'eau.

Le trio Serpentard resta silencieux. Le dîner se déroula dans le brouhaha habituel et quand les premiers élèves commencèrent à se lever pour quitter la table, Hermione bondit de son banc et fila sans demander son reste.

.

— Comment ça, elle n'a rien mangé ?  
— Rien, Madame, dit Blaise en regardant Pansy, debout près de lui. On nous a confirmé qu'elle n'avait rien mangé à midi, et ce soir, elle n'a touché à aucun plat non plus... Drago pense qu'elle va se laisser mourir.  
— Quoi ? Enfin, c'est...

McGonagall se tut et plissa le nez. Elle renvoya alors les deux Serpentards et tapota son bureau du bout de ses doigts, pensive. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire pour qu'Hermione retourne à Gryffondor. Le sortilège faisait déjà effet et Harry et Ron n'osaient plus l'approcher. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, c'était simplement la magie des Fondateurs qui leur faisait ressentir de antipathie pour les Serpentards... quand bien même l'une d'entre eux e était leur meilleure amie.

— Ils doivent d'ailleurs être bien perturbés, dit McGonagall en soupirant. Dobby ?

L'Elfe de Maison apparut aussitôt et s'inclina.

— Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Madame la Directrice ? demanda-t-il.  
— Va me chercher Potter et Weasley, tu veux ?  
— Tout de suite, Madame la Directrice.

.

Harry et Ron étaient affalés dans le salon de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, silencieux. Ginny était près de son frère, l'air triste.

— Elle me manque, dit-elle soudain.  
— À nous aussi, répondit Harry. Mais... C'est bizarre je ressens quelque chose d'étrange depuis qu'elle est... qu'elle est devenue Serpentard, je...  
— Tu la détestes.

Le mot tomba comme un couperet et les trois amis regardèrent Neville s'approcher. Il s'assit sur le tapis en soupirant.

— C'est la magie des Fondateurs, dit-il. Ils ont fait en sorte que leur haine contre Salazar Serpentard se répercute même après leur mort, et voilà... Notre amie se retrouve là-bas et en quelques jours, nous la détestons de la même manière que nous détestons les autres Serpentards.  
— Les autres Serpentards... soupira Ginny. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma meilleure amie est une Serpentard !

Elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle s'excusa et quitta le salon. Ron la regarda partir d'un air douloureux.

— McGonagall ne trouve rien ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— À mon avis, il n'y a rien à trouver, répondit Neville. Quelqu'un a été assez puissant pour embrouiller le Livre des Admissions...  
— Le quoi ?  
— C'est un grand livre que le Directeur garde dans son bureau, et qui recense tous les élèves dès l'instant où ils sont annoncés par le Choixpeau, à la cérémonie de Répartition, répondit Neville.  
— Tu as parlé à Hermione ?  
— Non, à Pomfresh... Hier...

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis Harry soupira. Soudain, Dobby apparut en faisant pousser un cri peu masculin à Neville.

— Pardon, Neville Longdubas... s'excusa l'Elfe. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Madame la Directrice veut vous voir dans son bureau.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je l'ignore, Ronald Wealsey...

L'Elfe disparut dans un "pop" puis les deux Gryffondors s'excusèrent et allèrent enfiler quelque chose avant de quitter la tour.

.

— Entrez ? Ah, Potter, Weasley, venez.  
— Qu'y a-t-il, Madame, vous voulez nous parler d'Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
— Hermione ? Oh, non... Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, d'abord, répondit McGonagall.  
— Elle nous manque, répondit Ron. Nous sommes malades de la voir chez les Serpentards et...  
— Elle ne va pas mieux que vous, je vous l'assure, dit la Directrice en lui indiquant les deux chaises de l'autre côté de son bureau.

Harry et Ron s'assirent en silence et la Directrice leur expliqua qu'Hermione avait visiblement décidé de se faire oublier. Le plus inquiétant étant qu'elle ne semblait rien manger pendant les repas.

— Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda Ron.  
— Monsieur Zabini, il y a une poignée de minutes à peine, répondit McGonagall. J'aimerai que vous alliez lui parler, à Miss Granger, en faisant fi de ce que vous éprouvez pour son nouvel écusson.  
— Lui parler de quoi ?  
— Eh bien, lui dire qu'elle doit manger, qu'elle doit participer aux cours, et ne pas faire une montagne de ce qui lui arrive, qu'il y a beaucoup plus grave et que dehors, il y a...

La vieille sorcière se tut brusquement.

— Madame ? demanda Harry. Madame, tout va bien ?  
— Oui, je... Sortez, retournez à Gryffondor, et essayez de lui parler dès que vous le pourrez.

Les deux garçons, étonnés, hochèrent la tête puis quittèrent le bureau et regagnèrent Gryffondor en se demandant bien ce qui arrivait à leur Directrice.


	5. Chapter 5

— Non, c'est impossible !  
— Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a que lui qui a pu faire ça !

Rogue tournait comme un avion dans le bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci l'avait fait venir dès que Ron et Harry avaient quitté son bureau, et le sombre professeur était choqué par les suppositions de sa supérieure.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— Pour affaiblir Potter et pouvoir l'avoir plus facilement, répondit la Directrice sur le ton de l'évidence. Le trio brisé, les sentiments de haine pour les Serpentards, il a tout calculé, Severus. Tout ! J'en suis sûre et certaine !

McGonagall pivota et posa ses mains sur son bureau. Rogue rentra le menton.

— Je suis déjà parti, dit-il en tournant les talons.

D'une démarche raide, il regagna son appartement et se changea. Il allait se rendre dans le repaire de Voldemort, dèscette nuit, et essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les intentions de son "maître".

Avant de partir, cependant, il songea à Hermione. Il avait entendu une rumeur chez ses élèves qui disait que leur nouvelle recrue n'avait rien mangé de la journée, et avait semble-t-il décidé de ne plus répondre à aucune question en cours, ou bien répondant volontairement à côté. Quand bien même elle était la pénible Miss Je-sais-tout, une ancienne Gryffondor, et une Née-Moldue, elle restait une élève, une élève bornée qui risquait de faire chuter considérablement la moyenne de sa nouvelle classe, déjà pas bien élevée, tout en mettant sa propre santé en danger.

.

Hermione était roulée en boule sur son lit, dans le silence de sa chambre privative quand on toqua contre la porte.

— Allez-vous-en ! grogna-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit quand même et Hermione soupira quand Rogue entra. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il ne portait pas son habit habituel, et se redressa sur un coude.

— Vous sortez ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
— Je vais chez Voldemort, la Directrice pense qu'il est responsable de votre... calvaire, répondit le sombre professeur en s'approchant. Mais je suis aussi venu vous dire qu'il faut manger, Miss Granger... Manger et participer aux cours, surtout.  
— Pourquoi ? lâcha la brunette sur une ton sec.  
— Pourquoi ? Allons, vous êtes la plus intelligente du collège...

Hermione ronfla en se rallongeant.

— Pour servir Serpentard ! cracha-t-elle. Non merci !  
— Ah, vous m'agacez ! s'exclama alors Rogue en retour. Vous avez dix-huit ans, oui ou non ? Cessez de faire l'enfant, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, six mois, hein, dans toute votre vie de sorcière ? Vous pleurnichez comme une enfant parce que vous avez été victime d'un sortilège malheureux !

Hermione bondit brusquement de son lit et bouscula Rogue des deux mains. Surpris, l'homme fit un pas en arrière et serra les poings.

— Trente points de moins pour Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant volte-face. Cela vous apprendra à vous en prendre à un professeur !

Il quitta la chambre en faisant claquer la porte. Hermione poussa un cri de rage et donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise la plus proche. Elle tomba ensuite sur les genoux, les orteils douloureux, et s'adossa au mur en se mettant à pleurer.

Dans le couloir, Rogue se redressa, mâchoires serrées. Il n'avait pas prévu de la bousculer en allant la voir, mais elle avait attaqué la première et il ne supportait pas qu'un élève parle sur ce ton à un professeur. Les trente points en moins étaient peut-être abusés et allaient très certainement provoquer la colère des Serpentards contre celui ou celle qui les leur avait fait perdre, mais tant pis.

Se souvenant qu'il avait un "rendez-vous", Rogue s'ébroua et s'éloigna en, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il était hors de question qu'il montre à Voldemort que le sort de l'ancienne Gryffondor le préoccupait, sûrement pas ! Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire passer à tabac ce soir !

— Et vous l'avez laissé partir ?  
— Pourquoi l'aurais-je retenu ? Nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi, et comment le réparer. Miss Granger est malade d'être à Serpentard, et c'est parfaitement normal, dit McGonagall. On m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée, et en cours, elle ne desserre pas les dents, ou alors pour répondre faux. Cette attitude est loin de lui ressembler, Poppy !  
— Je suis passée près des Sabliers pour venir ici, dit Pomfresh. Serpentard a perdu trente points depuis tout à l'heure...  
— Hm, je vous parie que Miss Granger a dit quelque chose à Severus qui ne lui a pas plu, soupira la Directrice.

Pomfresh soupira en retour puis décida d'aller parler avec Hermione, mais quand elle se présenta devant sa porte, la jeune femme l'envoya paître en disant qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, et encore moins des professeurs.

Rogue arriva en vue de la maison de Little Hangleton, après le coucher du soleil. À cause des sortilèges d'alarme et anti-intrusion disséminés dans tout le village, il était impossible de transplaner sans se faire repérer. Il fallait donc reparaître à la périphérie du village, dans un petit bois, puis rejoindre le vieux manoir branlant à pieds en traversant les ruelles sombres et sinistres de ce vieux village en partie vidé de ses habitants.

.

— Severus ! Te voilà enfin ! Nous pouvons commencer.

Rogue entra dans la grande salle à manger et s'assit discrètement entre deux Mangemorts masqués. Peu d'entre eux osaient se montrer à visage découvert, même entre eux, et c'était compréhensible car il devait très certainement y en avoir avec de hautes fonctions quelque part, dans le Gouvernement Moldu, ou bien des chefs d'entreprise. Mais Rogue s'en fichait. Lui n'avait rien à cacher, tout le monde savait qu'il était professeur à Poudlard, et beaucoup aimaient dire qu'il était plus une sorte de messager entre Voldemort et le collège sorcier, plutôt qu'un vrai Mangemort.

— Bon, allons-y, dit alors Voldemort.

Un tour de table s'enclencha, chacun relatant des faits intéressants ou qu'ils pensaient l'être, mais Voldemort resta indifférent à beaucoup d'entre eux. Quand vint le tour de Rogue et qu'il annonça que quelques jours en arrière, un incident en cours de Sortilèges avait provoqué une violente explosion dans le château, Voldemort sembla brusquement très intéressé.

— Dis-m'en plus, dit-il. Que sais-tu ?  
— Malheureusement, pas grand chose, répondit Rogue. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire, est qu'un élève a été blessé.  
— Ah ? Qui donc ? Dites-moi que c'est Potter !

Rogue serra les lèvres.

— Non, ce n'est pas lui, mais son amie, Miss Granger...  
— La Née-Moldue ? Mince... Quelle déception.

Voldemort fronça alors les sourcils et sembla terriblement déçu.

— Quelles sont ses blessures ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
— Rien d'irréversible, mais il s'est produit quelque chose de très étrange après cette incident, répondit Rogue.  
— Ah ?

Le sombre professeur expliqua alors, écouté par une vingtaine de Mangemorts suspendus à ses paroles, ce qui était arrivé à Hermione à peine quelques heures après l'explosion dans la salle de sortilèges, mais plus il parlait, et moins il semblait convaincu que le Lord était derrière tout ça. Quand il se tut, tout le monde était surpris.

— Comment est-ce possible ? demanda l'un des Mangemorts. Maître... ?

Loin de vouloir annoncer à haute voix qu'il ignorait comment il avait été possible, pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, d'embrouiller une magie vieille de plus d'un millénaire, il préféra s'énerver, se mettre à hurler, et chasser ses fidèles de la salle à manger. Effrayés, les sorciers fuirent comme des moineaux et Rogue fut le dernier à partir.

— Severus ?  
— Oui, Maître ?  
— La Directrice pense que je suis pour quelque chose dans l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet... Est-ce le cas ?  
— Quand bien même cela m'aurait grandement intéressé, non, je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire. Je n'ai pas la capacité, encore, de pouvoir embrouiller la magie des Fondateurs.  
— Mais alors qui ? Écoutez, Maître, si je puis me permettre, Miss Granger est malade d'être à Serpentard, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible car de ce fait, à cause, encore une fois, de la magie des Fondateurs, ses deux amis se sont détournés d'elle. La Directrice pense que vous êtes l'instigateur de tout cela car séparer Harry Potter de ses meilleurs amis pourrait l'affaiblir de façon significative. Elle pense donc que vous êtes...  
— Oui, oui, l'instigateur, j'ai compris, et j'avoue que sa théorie est intéressante, mais dis-moi un peu, Severus, quel honneur y a-t-il à combattre un adversaire affaibli ?  
— Je...

Rogue ne trouva rien à répondre face à l'évidence. Voldemort lui fit alors signe de partir et le sombre professeur gagna sa misérable chambre dans les étages du manoir. Il s'assit au bord du lit en métal au matelas à ressorts, et soupira profondément en se frottant le visage.

— S'il n'est pas là-dessous, alors qui ? demanda-t-il au vide de la pièce. Qui, à part le Lord, serait suffisamment puissant pour réussir à embrouiller la magie des Fondateurs, une magie quasi ancestrale ?

Fatigué, Rogue s'allongea, un bras sous la nuque, et regarda le plafond de bois humide et vermoulu. Il décida de passer la nuit ici et de faire part de ses trouvailles à McGonagall, dès le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

— Vous en êtes certain ?  
— Absolument. Il n'est pas là-dessous et il ignore qui l'est.

McGonagall posa ses mains sur son bureau et soupira par le nez.

— Merlin, mais qui, alors ?  
— Je l'ignore, mais il y a quelqu'un de plus puissant que Voldemort qui a réussi, on ne sait comment, à interférer avec la magie des Fondateurs, à bousculer le Livre des Admissions, et tout ça est sur le point de rendre une élève complètement folle.  
— Severus, vous semblez bien préoccupé par le sort de Miss Granger... dit alors la Directrice.  
— Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, Madame, répondit le sombre professeur. Elle ne parvient pas intégrer le fait qu'elle a changé de maison, elle n'accepte pas de contribuer aux cours et de ce fait, que ses bonnes réponses donneront l'avantage à Serpentard pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
— C'est compréhensible et Poppy assimile ce comportement à une sorte de Choc Post-Traumatique, mais sans réponses, sans savoir qui a bien pu faire une telle chose, et surtout _pourquoi_ , on ne peut rien faire, elle doit accepter, elle le doit, Severus, pour sa propre santé mentale...  
— Que préconisez-vous, dans ce cas ? Qu'elle... change de coiffure ? demanda Rogue en haussant les épaules.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et sembla réfléchir.

— Eh bien, ce serait une idée, en effet... Une transformation physique pourrait l'éloigner de l'image qu'elle a d'elle-même depuis six ans, et l'aider à accepter son nouveau sort... dit-elle alors. Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, cependant, c'est que pour le Livre des Admissions, elle est à Serpentard depuis sa Répartition. Si nous ne réglons pas le problème, elle ne pourra plus jamais prétendre avoir été à Gryffondor, sa nouvelle maison sera inscrite définitivement dans son livret scolaire et de ce fait...

Rogue grimaça.

— De ce fait, beaucoup d'université magique risquent de lui fermer leurs portes, dit-il. Que puis-je faire ?  
— Vous, en tant que Directeur de Serpentard, vous pouvez essayer de la convaincre que tout ce qu'elle croit savoir sur vos élèves, n'est ni totalement faux, ni totalement vrai. En tant que Gryffondor, elle a une vision très limitée des autres maisons, et c'est normal, les Fondateurs ont fait en sorte que les rivalités entre les maisons soient plus accrues afin d'augmenter l'esprit de compétition.

McGonagall se tut un moment et se frotta la joue du bout des doigts, d'un air pensif.

— L'un de vos élèves peut-il l'aider à mieux comprendre les Serpentards, au niveau élève ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
— Là comme ça, je ne vois pas grand monde en septième année... répondit Rogue. Monsieur Malefoy est hors course, ils se détestent cordialement, quant à Miss Parkinson, ou Miss Bulstrode, non plus.  
— Monsieur Zabini ? Miss Greengrass ?  
— Je l'ignore, répondit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Je vais aller discuter avec eux, puis avec Miss Granger, mais...  
— Oui ?

Rogue grimaça.

— Serait-il possible de demander à Poppy qu'elle lui donne quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse se détendre ? Quand je suis allé la voir avant de partir, hier, elle m'a hurlé dessus et bousculé... Dans l'énervement, j'ai retiré trente points à Serpentard, ils vont râler un peu, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Ma Légilimancie a en effet détecté un profond désespoir chez Miss Granger, et c'est normal, mais si elle continue ainsi, elle risque de devenir folle et de finir à St-Mangouste.  
— Vous croyez ? Bon, je vais voir ça avec Poppy, j'avais dans l'idée de lui demander quelque chose qui puisse la nourrir, aussi, puisqu'il semblerait qu'elle refuse de s'alimenter.  
— Encore aujourd'hui ?  
— Malheureusement oui...

Il était un peu plus de quinze heures de l'après-midi, en ce dimanche, et les élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard, pour ceux qui pouvaient, tandis que les autres se prélassaient dans les jardins du château en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison.

Rogue opina soudain et quitta sa chaise.

— Je vais me changer, et lui aller parler, en espérant qu'elle m'écoute, dit-il. L'idée de changer de tête pourrait l'aider, effectivement, je vais le lui proposer.  
— Tenez-moi au courant.

Le sombre professeur inclina le menton puis regagna son appartement. D'ordinaire, il n'avait jamais à jouer les Directeurs autrement que pour faire savoir qu'il était présent, mais Miss Granger avait besoin d'aide, et quoi qu'on en dise, il était peut-être le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement, lui l'adolescent qu'on avait brisé et qui avait voulu chercher revanche en devenant un Mangemort...

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione lisait. Elle avait refusé de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, et Dobby lui avait monté ses repas, mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Il venait de repartir avec le plateau du déjeuner et avait laissé un goûter et un service à thé, bien en évidence sur la table.

 _Toc, toc_

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre sans répondre et la porte pivota. Quand Rogue apparut, elle baissa le nez et détourna la tête.

— Bien, je n'aurais donc pas d'excuses pour votre comportement d'hier, semble-t-il, dit l'homme en fermant la porte. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas ici pour cela.  
— Dans ce cas, allez-vous-en.  
— Quelle agressivité, Miss Granger... soupira Rogue. Oh, attendriez-vous quelqu'un pour le thé ?

Il s'approcha de la table et observa les biscuits à la confiture et les scones.

— Servez-vous, grogna Hermione.  
— Vous n'en voulez pas ? Ils sont délicieux... répondit le professeur en mordant dans un scone après avoir effleuré la crème pâtissière qui les accompagnait.

Hermione serra les mâchoires et soudain, ferma son livre dans un claquement sec. Rogue la regarda avec surprise, avala sa bouchée, puis se redressa en se frottant les mains.

— Ça suffit, dit la jeune femme. Arrêtez de me prendre pour une pomme, Monsieur.  
— Vous prendre pour une pomme ? Allons, Miss Granger, je ne sais pas...  
— Ah non ? Vous, la chauve-souris des cachots, vous êtes soudain très préoccupé par mon sort alors que vous avez passé les six dernières années à me maltraiter psychologiquement ! Et n'allez pas me sortir l'excuse que vous êtes comme ça avec tous vos élèves, ça ne passera pas.

La jeune femme quitta son lit, pieds nus, et s'approcha de la table. Elle avisa les friandises, puis le thé dans sa théière, et soupira. Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises et Rogue s'assit en face d'elle.

— Servez, lui dit-elle un peu sèchement.  
— Quel ton... Je plains votre futur époux...

Hermione ronfla et croisa les bras.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que Voldemort a dit ? dit-elle alors.

Rogue eut un discret sursaut en prenant la anse de la théière, mais ne releva pas. Il servit les deux tasses et poussa le plat de biscuits vers la jeune femme.

— Il n'y est pour rien, dit-il alors.  
— Ben voyons... !  
— Je me suis dit comme vous, et puis nous avons discuté un peu du sujet, et je le pense sincère, répondit Rogue. Qui que ce soit qui ait provoqué cette explosion et vos ennuis, nous l'ignorons encore.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, décroisa les bras et fit pivoter sa tasse. Elle observa le dessin fleuri un moment puis soupira par le nez.

— Je reviens du bureau de la Directrice, dit alors Rogue en prenant un biscuit à la confiture.  
— Et ?  
— Et elle pense que vous pourriez avoir plus de facilités à accepter votre sort actuel, qu'il soit définitif ou non, en opérant quelques changements sur votre personne.  
— Des changements ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. De quel genre ?  
— Eh bien... Changer de coiffure pour commencer ?

Hermione grimaça.

— Je n'ai pas changé de coiffure depuis plus de dix ans et...  
— Justement, vous vous voyez encore comme Hermione Granger, l'élève surdouée de Gryffondor, dit Rogue. Je sais que l'indifférence de Potter et Weasley vous fait du mal, mais peut-être qu'en devenant... quelqu'un d'autre, vous pourriez avoir plus de facilités à accepter tout cela...

Pensive, Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle prit une mèche châtain entre ses doigts et la regarda un moment.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Écoutez, professeur, je ne suis pas stupide, et je suis conscience que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger demain. Je suis encore sous le choc, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à enfiler l'uniforme de Serpentard, alors que dès que je me regarde dans le miroir, je vois du rouge et or, et non du vert et argent.  
— Je comprends, d'où cette proposition, dit Rogue. Détachez-vous de la jeune Gryffondor, devenez une Serpentarde, pas dans votre façon d'être ou de penser, juste dans votre façon d'apparaître. Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi malveillants et irrécupérables que les Gryffondors le pensent, ajouta-t-il. Même Monsieur Malefoy a un bon fond, il suffit de le connaître...  
— Ce que vous savez, bien entendu ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

— Je suis le parrain de Drago Malefoy, Miss Granger, dit-il. Donc oui, je pense le connaître un peu mieux que vous...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Rogue but un peu de thé et reposa sa tasse dans la soucoupe dans un petit bruit cristallin.

— Madame Pomfresh va venir vous donner quelque chose pour vous détendre et donner un peu de repos à votre esprit, dit-il alors. La Directrice va aussi lui demander quelque chose pour vous alimenter, puisqu'il semblerait que vous ayez décidé de ne plus participer aux repas communs.

Hermione grimaça.

— De mon côté, reprit Rogue en piquant un scone. Je vais aller demander à Miss Greengrass, ou Monsieur Zabini, s'ils voudraient bien venir vous parler et vous expliquer notre maison avec leurs mots. Ce sera compliqué de nous voir autrement, j'en suis conscient, mais cette expérience ne peut que vous faire du bien et vous aider à grandir.

La jeune sorcière baissa le nez sur sa tasse et serra les lèvres. Elle observa ensuite Rogue et eut l'impression d'être dans un état second. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait imaginé, pas une seule seconde, que ce sombre professeur acariâtre et méchant, pouvait être capable de compassion, et surtout, de se trouver dans une situation aussi banale que prendre le thé... De plus, à le voir engloutir les biscuits, il semblait être gourmand avec ça...

Une image bien éloignée de la chauve-souris des cachots qui fondait sur ses élèves quand ils s'y attendaient le moins, ça c'est sur !

— Je vais réfléchir à vos paroles, dit alors la jeune femme en se redressant. Vous connaissez bien Daphné Greengrass ?  
— Bien, non, mais je connais ses parents, et ce sont de bons sorciers, qui ne sont pas versés dans la magie noire, répondit Rogue. Je suis content que vous compreniez que ce qui vous arrive n'est pas la fin du monde. C'est choquant, j'en suis conscient, mais vous êtes une jeune femme solide qui a vu pire, vous vous en sortirez.  
— Merci...

Hermion soupira puis prit sa tasse et avala une gorgée de thé. Rogue poussa alors de l'index l'assiette de biscuits et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais quand il insista, elle finit par prendre un scone en ramassant de la crème pâtissière au passage...


	7. Chapter 7

Plantée devant la vitrine du seul coiffeur qui officiait à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione hésitait. Soudain, on lui prit le bras et elle regarda la jeune femme blonde comme les blés près d'elle.

— Allez, un peu de courage ! dit-elle. Tu verras, après, tu seras une autre personne !  
— C'est ce qui me fait peur...  
— Oh, ne t'en fais pas, les cheveux, ça repousse, et les colorations, ça fini par s'en aller ! répondit Daphné. On y va ?

Hermione inclina la tête. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident en Sortilèges et, bien qu'elle vivait toujours en recluse dans sa chambre privative, refusant de voir qui que ce soit en dehors des cours, la jeune sorcière commençait doucement mais sûrement à accepter la fatalité.

Le lendemain de sa visite, Rogue avait proposé à Daphné Greengrass, l'une des trois autres filles de septième année à Serpentard, d'essayer de devenir amie avec leur nouvelle camarade. N'ayant pas particulièrement de liens avec Pansy ou Milicent, Daphné avait accepté. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque ressentiment pour l'ancienne Gryffondor aux parents Moldus, d'ailleurs, certains Serpentards avaient un ou deux parents Moldus, eux aussi...

En apprenant ça, Hermione avait été surprise. Toute sa vie, elle avait cru que les Serpentards n'étaient que des Sang-Pur, des enfants de longues lignées de sorciers, et idéalement, de futurs mages noirs, mais en réalité, cela ne représentait qu'une poignée d'élèves sur la totalité de la maison vert et argent...

.

— Et que pensez-vous de ceci ?

Assise dans le fauteuil du coiffeur, Hermione regarda son reflet dans les yeux. Le coiffeur agita alors sa baguette et le reflet changea. La jeune femme se retrouva blonde aux yeux bleus glacier et elle inspira profondément tandis que Daphné secouait vivement la tête.

— Merlin tout puissant, on dirait la sœur de Malefoy ! s'exclama la jeune femme blonde. Non, non, non !

Hermione ronfla et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

— Changez-moi ça, dit alors la brunette. Je voudrais quelque chose de plus sombre, si possible sans toucher à mes longueurs...  
— Hum, oui... Ceci ?

La tignasse frisotée d'Hermione fonça alors jusqu'à devenir brune, presque noire.

— Pas mal, dit Daphné. Ça te va vraiment bien... Bon, du coup, tu as l'air d'avoir un peu cuit au soleil, mais... T'en pense quoi ?  
— Oui, c'est sympa, répondit la jeune femme en remuant la tête.  
— Vous avez de très beaux cheveux, dit alors le coiffeur en passant ses mains dessous. Mais ils sont un peu épais... Puis-je ?  
— Allez-y, dit Hermione en regardant Daphné. Comme elle l'a dit, les cheveux, ça repousse...

Daphné lui décocha un sourire puis le coiffeur se mit au travail et pendant ensuite près de deux heures, il s'occupa des cheveux de sa cliente qui ferma les yeux tout du long.

.

— Et voilà... C'est terminé.

Hermione, les yeux toujours fermés, sentit quelque chose lui tomber souplement sur l'épaule droite. Elle leva la main et toucha une mèche torsadée toute douce. Elle inspira alors ouvrit les yeux.

— Merlin tout puissant... souffla-t-elle. C'est moi ?  
— Oui ! s'exclama Daphné, amusée. C'est toi, c'est Hermione Granger ! C'est superbe, ça te va vraiment bien !  
— Oui, dit le coiffeur. Je suis fier de moi, pour le coup, ça vous transforme complètement ! Mais il manque quelque chose...  
— Quoi donc ? demanda Hermione.  
— Je sais ! dit alors le coiffeur en claquant des doigts.

Il s'éloigna puis revint avec une toute petit fiole contenant une potion vert émeraude.

— Ceci vous donnera des yeux d'un vert intense pendant trois mois, dit-il. Un léger maquillage clair complèterait cette toute nouvelle coiffure à merveille, ajouta-t-il.  
— Je vais m'en occuper dès qu'on sera rentrées, dit Daphné.  
— Parfait. Je vais vous chercher la note.

Il s'éloigna et Daphné se pencha vers Hermione. Elles se regardèrent mutuellement via le miroir puis Hermione pinça les lèvres.

— Au point où on en est, dit-elle en débouchant la fiole.

Elle l'avala d'une traite en fronçant les sourcils, puis baissa le menton et rouvrit les paupières. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, ses prunelles chocolat foncèrent alors pour devenir noires, avant de prendre une teinte d'un vert intense presque troublant.

— Superbe, souffla Daphné. T'es super belle...

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Daphné la laissa alors pour aller payer le coiffeur, et la jeune femme toucha ses cheveux presque noirs, et se pencha en avant pour observer ses yeux verts. Elle pensa aussitôt à Harry puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas les yeux aussi verts... Les siens semblaient luire d'eux-même, comme ceux des chats la nuit...

Perturbée, Hermione quitta le fauteuil, enfila sa cape et rejoignit Daphné.

— Vous allez mettre quelques jours à vous habituer à votre nouvelle tête, dit le coiffeur. Mais je vous assure que cela vous va à ravir, vous allez tous les faire tomber en pâmoison !

Il tapa dans ses mains et Hermione sourit, un peu timide. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude qu'un homme lui fasse des compliments, quand bien même cet homme semblait être du même bord qu'elle...

.

— Elle l'a fait, donc.  
— Il semblerait.

Rogue et McGonagall regardaient les deux jeunes femmes remonter le chemin du domaine de Poudlard qui conduisait aux grandes portes du château.

— Elle m'a l'air jolie, dit alors la Directrice. Allez donc la chercher, Poppy, vous voulez bien ?

L'Infirmière hocha la tête et descendit dans le hall du château en utilisant les raccourcis. Elle arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle juste au moment où Hermione et Daphné franchissaient le seuil.

— Miss Granger ? La Directrice souhaiterait vous parler.  
— Maintenant ? Bien... Tu m'attends ? demanda alors Hermione à Daphné.  
— Elle peut vous accompagner, si elle le désire, dit Pomfresh en inclinant la tête.

Hermione sourit mais Daphné refusa l'invitation. Son amie monta donc seule jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, un peu inquiète, et surtout pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur un Gryffondor ou un autre élève...

.

— Entrez, Miss Granger...

Hermione poussa la porte et s'approcha du bureau de la Directrice, occupée à écrire à l'aide d'une belle plume de paon. Quand elle la planta dans l'encrier en levant la tête, elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— Eh bien ! dit-elle. Quel changement !  
— Vous aimez ?  
— Hm, oui, beaucoup, cela vous va très bien... Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ?  
— Le professeur Rogue...

McGonagall parut étonnée. Hermione lui expliqua alors qu'il s'était invité chez elle quelques jours en arrière, et que, outre le fait de le voir prendre le thé et grignoter des biscuits comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'avait surprise, quand il lui avait conseillé de changer de tête pour se détacher de son image de Gryffondor, elle avait commencé à réfléchir.

— C'est une très bonne chose, dit McGonagall. Vous êtes sur la voie de l'acceptation, vous devez continuer ainsi. Je ne vous demande bien sûr pas de devenir Serpentard dans votre cœur et votre âme, mais comme vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez faire avec ce que vous avez. Pour le moment, en tous cas.  
— Donc vous ne savez pas qui est responsable de mon calvaire ?  
— Malheureusement, non, mais je fais tout mon possible pour cela, répondit McGonagall. Voyez, je suis en train de rédiger des lettres à tous les sorciers et les mages les plus puissants que je connais, afin de savoir s'ils sont au courant de quelque chose, s'ils ont entendu des rumeurs, ce genre de choses.

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le bureau recouvert de parchemins.

— Et vous pensez que quelqu'un dans vos connaissances pourrait savoir qui serait plus puissant que Voldemort et capable donc, d'interférer avec la magie des Fondateurs ?

McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais si cela peut nous mener sur une piste, quelle qu'elle soit, alors je prendrais, répondit-elle.  
— Et si...

Hermione grimaça et se mordit la lèvre.

— Et si ? demanda la Directrice.  
— Et si c'était un Fondateur, le responsable ?  
— Un... ? Miss Granger, les Fondateurs...  
— Je sais, je sais, ils sont morts depuis des centaines d'années, mais peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant le cours de sortilèges, qui aurait, je ne sais pas, déclenché une sorte de défense quelconque mise en place par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes quand ils étaient à la tête du collège ? Non ?

McGonagall resta sans voix un moment avant de se racler la gorge.

— Eh bien, c'est une théorie à prendre en compte, j'imagine, dit-elle. Nous avons très peu d'écrits sur les Fondateurs, en effet, et ce qu'ils ont fait au château pour le protéger des Moldus, enfin, surtout Salazar. Il est tout à fait possible que des pièges soient dissimulés, ici et là et...

Elle se tut et Hermione hocha la tête. Elle souhaita une bonne fin de journée à la Directrice et se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Le dix-neuf septembre, Hermione le passa seule dans sa chambre. Personne ne vint la voir, sinon Dobby et McGonagall, pour une toute autre raison, quand bien même ils profitèrent d'être présents pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Dobby lui offrit même une boîte de chocolats...

Néanmoins, en ce vendredi, elle eut tout de même le plaisir de découvrir plusieurs paquets sur la petite table de son appartement. Beaucoup venaient de Gryffondors, presque tous, en fait, comme si elle leur manquait terriblement, ce qui était probablement le cas. Pomfresh n'avait d'ailleurs pas chômé ces dernières semaines et beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient allés la voir pour lui parler de ce qu'ils éprouvaient, une colère et une haine viscérale mêlés à un manque grandissant et une tristesse sans nom, depuis que leur Souris de Bibliothèque avait rejoint le camp adverse... mais point de Harry ou de Ron...

.

 _Toc, toc_

— Entrez ?  
— Coucou !  
— Salut, Daphné, enfin...  
— Oui, on vient de se quitter, dit la Serpentarde blonde avec un sourire. Mais je t'ai amené un petit truc, pour ton anniversaire...  
— Il ne fallait pas... dit Hermione, surprise.

Daphné avisa alors le tas de paquets sur la table, et esquissa un sourire un peu triste.

— Je suis la seule de Serpentard, hein ? dit-elle.

Hermione opina lentement. Daphné haussa alors les épaules et lui tendit le petit paquet.

— C'est une bricole, je ne sais pas quels sont tes goûts et comme chez nous, c'est mal vu d'offrir des sous aux anniversaires...  
— Chez les Moldus, c'est courant, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Et je dois avouer qu'il vaut mieux un peu d'argent pour s'offrir quelque chose qu'on va apprécier, plutôt que recevoir un cadeau qui va finir au fond d'un tiroir dès le lendemain.

Daphné rigola et s'assit en face de son amie. Elle prit un paquet sur la pile et le secoua doucement.

— Tu veux m'aider à les ouvrir ? demanda alors l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
— Si tu veux, ça m'évitera de rentrer à Serpentard...  
— Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Oh rien, c'est Malefoy qui fait encore son coq...

Hermione sourit. Depuis un peu moins de trois semaines à présent qu'elle était devenue une vert et argent, elle en avait appris des belles sur les Serpentards, et si jamais elle redevenait Gryffondor un jour, elle aurait largement de quoi se moquer des autres pendant des années.

— Hé, regarde, c'est adorable ça ! s'exclama soudain Daphné.

La jeune brune la regarda, en train de défaire le paquet de son amie, et sourit.

— Je sais de qui ça vient, dit-elle. Lavande Brown.  
— Tout juste, répondit Daphné. C'est qui ?  
— Une grande blonde un peu quiche, avec des longs cheveux frisés.  
— Ah oui, je vois, elle est un peu perchée, non ?  
— Tout à fait. Elle était amoureuse de Ron, l'année dernière, mais je crois que ça lui a passé.  
— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas vilain, Weasley, si on exclu sa bêtise apparemment innée...

Hermione ronfla et explosa de rire. Daphné rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge.

— Ron est un très gentil garçon, dit alors Hermione. Mais il est gauche et maladroit avec les filles. Pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il a été subjugué par Fleur Delacour, et tu sais, elle avait des Vélanes dans sa famille, du coup, beaucoup de garçons ont été envoûtés, et Ron n'y a pas échappé. Enfin bref, il s'est totalement ridiculisé et il avait envie de se cacher pour le reste de sa vie après ça...  
— J'imagine aisément, le pauvre...

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée à ce souvenir. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et laissa le papier du cadeau de Daphné, en suspend.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celle-ci.  
— C'est étrange, mais je ne ressens plus autant de colère envers les Gryffondors... dit la brunette. Je veux dire, je suis triste qu'ils ne parviennent pas à surmonter leur inimitié contre les Serpentards, pour venir me voir de temps en temps, mais, et je viens de le remarquer, je n'éprouve pas la haine pour Gryffondor, que j'avais pour Serpentard à l'époque...  
— Peut-être que Godric a fait en sorte que ses élèves éprouvent la même haine que lui-même avait à l'époque pour Salazar ? demanda Daphné. Mais ça voudrait dire que Salazar n'était pas si en colère que les livres le disent, au final...  
— Possible... Ou alors, il en avait juste rien à faire des autres Fondateurs...

Hermione haussa les épaules puis se redressa et termina d'ouvrir le paquet de sa nouvelle amie. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, et regarda Daphné.

— Daphné, mais c'est...  
— Une bricole, d'accord ? Je l'ai acheté sur le chemin de traverse, ça doit valoir deux Gallions, alors n'en fait pas une montagne, répondit Daphné en levant les mains.

Elle sourit néanmoins et Hermione ouvrit la petite boîte devant elle. Elle en sortit un bracelet en argent fait d'un serpent articulé qui se mordait la queue.

— J'ai pensé que pour ta santé mentale, il aurait été malvenu de t'offrir quelque chose en rapport avec Gryffondor, alors...

Hermione passa le bracelet puis se pencha pour enlacer Daphné.

— Il est magnifique, dit-elle en se rasseyant. Je suis super contente, je n'avais pas de bijoux, j'ai tout laissé à Gryffondor et...

Regardant les paquets entassés sur la table, Hermione perdit soudain son sourire.

— Ne me dis pas que... dit-elle en prenant un paquet.

Intriguée, Daphné déchira celui qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et en tira un livre. Hermione aussi. Elles arrachèrent ensuite tous les emballages des autres paquets et bientôt, Hermione se retrouva avec la totalité des affaires qu'elle avait laissées à Gryffondor, y compris ses vêtements.

Soudain, on toqua contre la porte et Daphné alla ouvrir.

— Oh, entrez, professeurs, dit-elle. Hermione ?  
— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue, intrigué. Oh, quel déballage...  
— Eh bien, je vois que quelqu'un a reçu un sacré tas de cadeaux pour son anniversaire ! dit McGonagall, surprise.  
— Ce ne sont pas des cadeaux, Madame... dit Hermione en clignant des paupières. Ce sont mes affaires... Elles sont toutes là, mes livres, mes objets, mes vêtements...  
— Ah, dans ce cas, vous allez être ravie d'avoir ceci, dit Rogue en déposant sur la table une malle miniature.

Hermione le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

— Je crois qu'on l'a perdue, là, dit Daphné en souriant.  
— Un peu trop d'émotions ? demanda Rogue avec un sourire narquois en croisant les bras.  
— Allons, le sermonna McGonagall, amusée. Miss Greengrass, voulez-vous redonner à cette malle, sa taille originale ?  
— Bien sûr, Madame.

Daphné tira sa baguette, posa la malle sur le sol, puis prononça la formule appropriée. La malle reprit aussitôt sa forme et Hermione regarda les deux adultes. Elle ferma alors les yeux et deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues comme elle tournait la tête.

— Nous vous laissons, dit alors la Directrice. Venez, professeur...

Rogue opina et suivit la vieille sorcière dans le couloir en fermant la porte après lui.

— Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle réagirait ainsi, dit-il.  
— Moi non plus, mais je pense que même si ce ne sont pas de vrais cadeaux d'anniversaire, le fait que tous ses amis de Gryffondor aient eut l'idée de lui envoyer ses affaires de cette manière, la touche bien plus qu'elle ne l'a montré.

Rogue inclina la tête. Il proposa alors son bras à la Directrice et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit quatre heures bien mérité en cette épouvantable journée pluvieuse.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce matin-là, la journée commençait avec deux heures de Potions, et l'humeur des élèves était plutôt morose. Ce soir, c'était Halloween, mais le temps était tellement pourri dehors, qu'il allait être impossible aux jeunes sorciers d'aller se promener dans les jardins après le repas, comme chaque année.

— Miss Granger ? Voulez-vous répondre à la question ?  
— Non, Monsieur.  
— Bien... Miss Parkinson ?  
— Asphodèle en poudre, Monsieur, répondit Pansy.  
— Très bien, cinq points pour Serpentard.

Habitués à ce qu'Hermione ne réponde plus à aucune question posée en classe, les professeurs l'interrogeaient pour la forme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait répondre non. Elle ne répondait plus faux, ce qui était déjà une avancée dans son acceptation de la fatalité, car après avoir bousculé Rogue et perdu trente points d'un coup pour sa nouvelle maison, elle avait été regardée de travers pendant plusieurs jours et Malefoy s'en était donné à cœur joie pour lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée...

Lorsque la cloche de fin du cours sonna, les Gryffondors furent les premiers à partir et alors qu'elle pliait son livre, Hermione sursauta quand une boulette de papier atterrit devant elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit son cœur louper un battement quand Harry lui sourit, presque timidement. Elle prit alors la boulette et la déplia.

 _Tu es très belle en brune, Mione._

Hermione serra les lèvres et regarda vers Harry, mais il n'était plus là. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ferma les yeux. En passant derrière elle, Daphné posa sa main sur son épaule.

— On se retrouve en Sortilèges, dit-elle.

La brunette hocha la tête et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un hoquet. Les élèves s'en allèrent ensuite sans s'inquiéter pour elle, et quand Rogue s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau, elle le regarda et lui tendit la feuille déchirée.

— Il a raison, dit-il en la reposant. Maintenant, reprenez-vous, il ne faut plus vous laisser aller comme ça, Miss Granger. Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous êtes plus forte que ça...

Hermione renifla. Elle s'essuya les joues du plat des mains et hocha la tête.

— C'est une torture, dit-elle en avalant sa salive. Ça fait un mois et demi, ce soir c'est Halloween et je ne serais pas là pour Harry...

Rogue pinça la bouche. Sa Légilimancie lui donnait mal à la tête quand il était en présence de la jeune femme, tellement elle était malade d'être dans cette situation. De l'extérieur, elle semblait l'accepter peu à peu, mais à l'intérieur, la moindre chose lui rappelant Gryffondor, la faisait aussitôt s'effondrer.

— Vous serez là pour moi, dit alors Rogue doucement.

Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et secoua la tête.

— Oh, pardon, Monsieur, dit-elle. J'avais oublié...

Rogue se redressa en inspirant.

— J'ignore comment vous le savez, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il n'y a pas que Potter qui a perdu des êtres chers ce soir d'Halloween... Outre le fait que je connaissais James depuis notre enfance, Lily était ma meilleure amie, et leur meurtre si sauvage...

Il se tut et secoua la tête. Hermione tendit alors la main et la posa sur la sienne. Il esquissa un sourire pincé puis soupira et se leva.

— Allez vous rafraichir aux toilettes, puis allez en cours, dit-il en regagnant son bureau. Vous allez être en retard.  
— Oui, Monsieur...

Hermione renifla, termina de ranger ses affaires, et quitta la salle de classe. Elle fit un crochet aux toilettes les plus proches pour se rincer le visage, puis elle rejoignit rapidement la salle de Sortilèges et arriva juste quand Flitwick fermait la porte.

— Juste à temps, Miss Granger ! sifflota-t-il.

Hermione baissa le nez et alla s'asseoir à côté de Daphné à qui elle montra la feuille froissée.

Le repas Halloween fut un succès, comme toutes les années, et ce malgré le ciel gris et pluvieux qui surplombait la Grande Salle. Les fantômes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie et les chauve-souris firent hurler les filles de terreur en fondant sur elles à toute vitesse.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Assise sur une chaise au bout de la table de Serpentard, tournant le dos à Gryffondor, elle était pensive. Le dessert venait d'arriver, et elle n'avait presque rien touché du repas. Les potions de Pomfresh lui fournissaient les nutriments qu'elle avait besoin, sans qu'elle n'ai à devoir s'alimenter comme tout le monde. Elle faisait cependant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et essayait de donner le change. Et si les Serpentards avaient fini par l'ignorer, les Gryffondors, eux, avaient plus de mal.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle quitta la Grande Salle pour aller prendre l'air sur le perron du château, elle eut la surprise de voir Harry et Ron s'approcher d'elle, suivis des autres élèves de septième année de Gryffondor. Chacun d'entre eux l'enlaça alors, plus ou moins brièvement, plus ou moins chaleureusement, avant de se disperser.

— Vous en avez mis du temps...  
— Oui, répondit Harry. On sait... mais tu sais ce qu'on éprouve pour les Serpentards en tant que Gryffondors, alors...  
— Tu prêches une convaincue, répondit la brunette. En tous cas, merci pour ton petit mot, ce matin, tu m'as... fait pleurer.  
— Ce n'était pas intentionnel... sourit Harry.

Hermione sourit. Elle prit alors les bras des deux garçons, et ils profitèrent de l'accalmie de la pluie pour aller se promener tous les trois dans le parc humide.

Sur le perron, Daphné regarda sa nouvelle amie s'éloigner, et sourit en croisant les bras. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et se détourna, amusée. La dernière recrue de Serpentard allait peut-être aller mieux si elle pouvait retrouver ses amis de temps en temps...

.

— Il est tard et je commence à avoir froid, dit Hermione. Et si on rentrait ?  
— Oui... J'ai été content qu'on puisse passer un moment ensemble, dit Harry.  
— Ron n'est pas revenu, dit alors la brunette.  
— Bah, il a dû trouver quelque chose à faire, mais je ne m'en fais pas, il était aussi content que moi qu'on se retrouve. Tu nous manques, tu sais ?  
— Oui, vous me manquez vous aussi, c'est vraiment difficile de faire partie de Serpentard après avoir été à Gryffondor, et j'ai vraiment hâte que quelqu'un trouve ce qui s'est passé, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de continuer à porter du vert...

Harry sourit.

— En tous cas, cette couleur de cheveux te va vraiment très bien, tu sais ?  
— Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit... sourit la jeune sorcière. Allez, rentrons, regarde, McGonagall nous cherche...

Les deux sorciers reprirent la direction du château et McGonagall sourit à Hermione quand elle passa près d'elle.

— Il est l'heure de regagner vos dortoirs, jeunes gens, dit la Directrice.  
— Oui, Madame. Bonne nuit, Mione...

Harry embrassa son amie sur la joue puis rejoignit Ron. Hermione lui sourit et croisa les bras. Daphné s'approcha alors et la bouscula de l'épaule.

— Alors tu vois, dit-elle. Il leur fallait juste un peu de temps.  
— Oui, sans doute, mais c'est resté bien plus froid qu'avant...  
— C'est normal, enfin j'imagine... Bon, on rentre ? Ah, hem, oui, j'oubliais...  
— Désolée, Daphné, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à tout abandonner...

Daphné hocha la tête. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. En pivotant, Hermione sentit une présence et elle leva les yeux. Elle reconnu Rogue dans les ombres d'une colonne et serra les lèvres. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait même pas pensé à dire à Harry qu'elle pensait à lui malgré ce qui lui arrivait...

Elle décida alors de se rattraper avec son nouveau Directeur de Maison et le rejoignit dans l'ombre du couloir.

— On ne vous a pas vu, au dîner, dit-elle.  
— Aucune envie d'assister à tout cela, répondit le sombre professeur en détournant la tête.  
— Voulez-vous de la compagnie, ce soir ?  
— Non, Miss... C'est gentil de votre part, mais non, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, le soir de la mort de ma meilleure amie...

Hermione se mordit la joue et hocha la tête.

— Bonne nuit, professeur, dit-elle alors.  
— À vous aussi, Miss...

La brunette regarda alors le sombre professeur se détourner et s'éloigner avant de disparaître dans les ombres. Elle soupira ensuite, tourna les talons, serra sa cape autour de ses épaules, et remonta lentement jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait son appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

Sortant de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un short court et d'un long t-shirt, Hermione était en en train de tresser grossièrement ses cheveux quand on toqua doucement contre sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme noua un élastique au bout de sa tresse et alla ouvrir.

— Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'effaça et Rogue entra dans l'appartement à peine éclairé. Hermione referma la porte et nota que l'homme était habillé simplement, comme quelqu'un qui est rentré et qui n'a pas l'intention de ressortir.

— Finalement, vous ne pouvez pas rester seul, je le trompe ? demanda alors Hermione en tirant le verrou de la porte.  
— Vous alliez vous coucher, Miss, je suis désolé...  
— Non, ne vous en faites pas... Moi aussi j'ai un peu le cafard ce soir...

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Vêtu de son pantalon noir habituel, il avait posé sa veste de complet et ne portait que sa chemise blanche et son gilet d'homme. Une chaîne en or pendait sur son côté gauche.

— Asseyez-vous, dit alors Hermione.  
— Merci. Vous auriez de l'alcool ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai ? demanda la jeune femme en penchant la tête.

Rogue haussa un sourcil puis Hermione sourit et alla chercher dans un petit meuble, une bouteille de Xérès et deux verres.

— Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'imagine qu'être ivre n'est pas votre but, ce soir, si ? dit-elle en revenant vers la table.  
— Non... J'ai déjà essayé, cela n'aide absolument pas... Et le retour de bâton est trop douloureux, de toute façon.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle servit les deux verres et ils restèrent sans parler pendant un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne commence à parler de Harry. Cela la fit enchaîner sur tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus à son anniversaire, et si Rogue était déjà au courant, il l'a laissa parler. Cela lui donnait une excuse pour rester silencieux...

.

Quand la pendule sonna une heure du matin, Rogue annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui. C'était peut-être samedi le lendemain, mais il avait des copies à corriger, et il se levait dans moins de cinq heures.

— Vous ne voulez pas rester ? demanda Hermione en le regardant se lever.  
— Ce serait malvenu, répondit le sombre professeur. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

— J'ai plus parlé que vous, mais ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en dépliant sa jambe. Avec Harry et Ron, j'ai l'habitude.

Elle se leva et raccompagna l'homme à la porte de l'appartement. Quand il sortit dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et le dos voûté, Hermione serra les lèvres. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle, croisant les bras, et le regarda se fondre dans l'obscurité du couloir. Elle renifla alors et se redressa. Elle allait rentrer dans la pièce quand elle sentit une présence. McGonagall sortit des ombres de l'autre côté du couloir et Hermione baissa le nez.

— Ne vous attachez pas à lui, Hermione, dit la Directrice. Il est bien trop écorché pour vous, vous y laisseriez des plumes.  
— Il est tellement... écorché, dit la brunette en haussant les épaules, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot. Pourquoi je ne le remarque que maintenant ?  
— Parce qu'en tant que Gryffondor, vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper des membres des autres maisons, et que cela inclus leurs anciens membres... À présent, en tant que Serpentard, vous éprouvez de nouveaux sentiments pour vos nouveaux camarades, et d'autres pour vos anciens, et le professeur Rogue étant le plus malmené de tous, vous y êtes plus sensible...

Hermione plissa le nez.

— Vous ne me sermonnez pas ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
— Parce qu'il a passé plus de deux heures seul chez vous ? demanda McGonagall. Non, parce que je sais que vous avez la tête sur les épaules et que tant que vous serez scolarisée ici, quelle que soit l'évolution de ce lien qui semble vous unir, il ne se passera rien.  
— Je...

Hermione haussa les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre.

— Je n'avais pas songé à... ça, Madame, dit-elle. Je...  
— Bonne nuit, Miss Granger, dit alors la Directrice en s'éloignant.

Un peu perdue, et surtout gênée, Hermione hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre en silence. Elle referma la porte et s'adossa contre en soupirant.

— Lui et moi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le lustre. Je... Merlin...

La jeune femme secoua alors la tête, tira le verrou, puis alla se coucher, perturbée.

— Est-ce que ce serait vraiment possible ? se demanda-t-elle en ajustant ses couvertures. Est-ce que je pourrais supporter un homme qui traîne autant de blessures après lui ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle endurait beaucoup de souffrance ces dernières semaines, mais à côté de Severus Rogue, elle était une petite joueuse... Il avait été maltraité par son père, surprotégé par une mère soumise... Le seul refuge qu'il avait trouvé, c'était auprès de Lily Evans, cette petite enfant de Moldus, rousse comme un soir d'automne, aux yeux verts comme Serpentard... Et puis une fois au collège, il avait été de nouveau maltraité, mais cette fois-ci par les ennemis jurés des Serpentards, les Gryffondors...

Toutes ces souffrances l'avaient poussé à choisir la seule solution qu'il voyait à l'époque : rejoindre le cercle très fermé des adeptes de magie noire de Voldemort... Il était devenu un Mangemort pour avoir la force de faire payer à James Potter et Sirius Black, leurs agissements quand ils étaient adolescents... Il avait en plus de ça, perdu sa meilleure amie en cours de route... Lily lui avait finalement préféré son ennemi, James Potter...

Hermione serra les mâchoires. Rogue n'avait plus revu Lily après qu'ils soient sortis de Poudlard, et lorsqu'il décide de la retrouver, il apprend qu'elle a été sauvagement tuée par Voldemort... Il se rue à Godric's Hollow, mais trop tard. Tout ce qu'il y découvre, c'est un bébé terrorisé et les corps sans vie de James et Lily Potter...

Fermant les yeux, Hermione renifla. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux sentiments des autres personnes du château, et McGonagall lui avait expliqué pourquoi. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait, c'était pourquoi elle s'intéressait à cet homme froid et torturé, alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres personnes à s'inquiéter...

Dépitée, la jeune sorcière se coucha et éteignit sa lampe, mais le sommeil fut très long à venir...


	11. Chapter 11

La semaine suivant s'écoula comme toutes les autres précédemment, excepté que, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Hermione accepta de manger une part de tarte aux pommes quand Daphné le lui proposa, le samedi à midi.

Elles étaient tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, profitant du calme de la pièce en regardant le ciel brumeux à travers le haut vitrail. Quand un Elfe de Maison s'était approché d'elles en lui proposant quelque chose à grignoter, Daphné avait accepté en prenant une part de tartes aux pommes, et elle en avait proposé la moitié à sa nouvelle amie. Hermione avait accepté.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de partager nos repas, dit alors Daphné. Je veux dire, d'accord, tu es perturbée d'avoir été brutalement changée de maison, comme ça, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, mais une grève de la faim ne résoudra rien...  
— Je ne fais pas une grève de la faim, Pomfresh me fourni des potions qui m'apportent tous les nutriments dont j'ai besoin, répondit Hermione. Ce sont des sortes de purées de légumes et de fruits, sous forme de boissons, et c'est très nourrissant. Et pour te répondre, je ne veux pas partager les repas des Serpentards parce que je suis une Gryffondor, c'est tout.

Daphné ferma les yeux. Cette discussion, elles l'avaient eut à plusieurs reprises ces dernières semaines, et à chaque fois, Hermione lui répondait la même chose. Elle refusait de participer à quoi que ce soit qui impliquait des Serpentards et, de ce fait, pouvait léser les Gryffondors.

.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Daphné avait décidé d'aller faire quelques emplettes à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione avait préféré, elle, se rendre à la Bibliothèque. Changer de maison ne lui avait pas fait perdre le goût de lire, au contraire, elle passait encore plus de temps à lire depuis qu'elle n'avait plus Harry et Ron pour discuter toute la soirée devant la cheminée de Gryffondor...

— Bonjour, Miss Granger...  
— Oh, professeur...

Hermione esquissa un sourire et reposa le livre qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle pencha la tête pour lire le titre de celui que Rogue avait contre lui et hocha la tête.

— Vous l'avez lu, j'imagine, dit l'homme en lui tendant le livre en question.  
— Plusieurs fois, et je suis étonnée que vous lisiez ce genre de chose... répondit la brunette.  
— Je suis une vieille chauve-souris des cachots, je sais, répondit Rogue en levant les yeux. Mais même en tant que tel, n'ai-je pas le droit de lire un peu de romance Moldue ?

Hermione ronfla en hocha la tête.

— Si, si, c'est juste que je ne vous pensais pas être ce genre d'homme...  
— Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, Miss Granger...  
— Je sais, et je les ignorerai sans doute encore pendant bien des années, répondit la jeune femme en se détournant.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda-t-il, étonné.  
— Oh... Ce n'est rien, juste... Non, rien. Bon après-midi, Monsieur.

La jeune femme rangea son sourire et s'éloigna rapidement. Quand elle tourna au coin d'une étagère, Rogue grimaça. Qu'avait-elle bien pu vouloir dire avec cette phrase ? Intrigué, il quitta la Bibliothèque sans faire enregistrer son livre et gagna le bureau de McGonagall.

.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle dit cela ?  
— Oui, elle... Elle m'a parue étrange, comme si elle avait brusquement mieux à faire que de discuter avec moi, dit Rogue.

McGonagall serra les lèvres et Rogue la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'êtes-vous allée lui dire ? demanda-t-il. Minerva !  
— Rien, Severus ! répondit la Directrice en le regardant fixement. Je lui ai simplement déconseillé de s'attacher à vous.  
— Quoi ? Mais de quoi je me mêle ? demanda Rogue.  
— Severus, elle est trop jeune ! Elle ne peut pas être suffisamment solide pour vous soutenir, vous et tous vos problèmes ! Surtout pas en ce moment !  
— Ah non ? Et qui est-ce qui encaisse vaillamment depuis deux mois d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'elle connaissait, du jour au lendemain, hein ? siffla Rogue.  
— Ce n'est pas la même chose, et vous le savez pertinemment, rétorqua McGonagall. Severus, je vous défends de...  
— Mais vous n'avez rien à me dire, Madame la Directrice ! la coupa le professeur de Potions, surpris. Je suis adulte, je sais ce que je fais, et je n'ai pas d'intention malsaine envers Miss Granger !

Il tourna alors les talons, contrarié, et quitta le bureau dans une envolée de capes noires. McGonagall regarda la porte se refermer et pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont toujours les gens les moins bien assortis qui finissent par se trouver un intérêt chez l'autre ? La vieille sorcière soupira puis retourna à ses corrections.

.

S'efforçant de se calmer, Rogue était en train de préparer ses cours pour le lundi quand un papier jaillit de sa cheminée et voleta vers lui. Il le prit, le lut rapidement et le jeta plus loin sur la table. Il n'avait pas besoin que Aurora Sinistra, bien qu'elle soit son amie depuis longtemps, vienne en plus se mêler de ses affaires, pis encore, rajouter ses propres affaires avec ce nouveau petit-ami qu'elle s'était dégoté, un mois en arrière, et dont elle semblait folle amoureuse.

Posant son crayon, Rogue regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était maussade depuis des semaines, et bientôt, la neige allait remplacer la pluie. Encore deux mois et Miss Granger allait devoir intégrer son dortoir chez Serpentard. En aurait-elle la force ? Il l'ignorait. Elle semblait bien, toute seule dans son petit appartement. Elle ne s'en vantait pas et beaucoup d'élèves prenaient son isolement comme une sorte de punition, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner, au contraire.

Le sombre professeur repensa alors aux paroles de la jeune femme, un peu plus tôt, à la Bibliothèque. McGonagall lui avait expliqué les raisons, à priori, d'une telle phrase, mais il avait des doutes. Le soir Halloween, la jeune femme lui avait proposé de rester avec elle pour le reste de la nuit, sans aucune pensée malsaine, sans aucun doute, mais il avait refusé. S'il avait accepté, il se serait passé quoi ? Ils auraient violé quasiment toutes les règles du collège, certes, ainsi que quelques lois, mais et alors ? Jusqu'à ce que la Directrice le suggère, pas une seule seconde il n'avait imaginé faire de Miss Granger une potentielle amante ! A vrai dire, il voyait plus en elle sa défunte Lily, qu'autre chose... Peut-être qu'ils devaient en discuter ?

— Non, décida alors Rogue à voix haute en reprenant son crayon. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour un professeur de s'attacher à l'une de ses élèves, c'est une erreur bien connue, aussi bien chez les Sorciers que chez les Moldus. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione était pensive. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça à Rogue, tout à l'heure ? Il n'avait sûrement rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé...

La jeune femme soupira et étendit ses jambes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil et grimaça. Seize heures. Décidément, cette journée était bien lente ! N'ayant rien à faire, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le château. A condition de ne pas aller dans les endroits défendus ou réservés aux autres élèves, elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Elle enfila donc une épaisse cape, car il faisait plus froid dans les couloirs que dehors, et elle quitta son appartement.

Elle venait à peine de fermer la porte quand elle sentit une présence. Elle releva la tête et rentra le menton. Devant elle se trouvait Rogue, presque effrayant dans ses vastes capes noires.

— Je... peux vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme. Vous vouliez me voir ?  
— Précisément, Miss Granger... Vous sortiez ?  
— J'allais juste faire un tour... Vous m'accompagnez ?

Rogue sembla réfléchir à la proposition puis il se décala d'un pas et Hermione passa près de lui en silence. Il lui emboîta le pas et ils firent plusieurs mètres en silence avant que la Gryffondor ne prenne la parole.

— J'imagine que vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai... fui, à la Bibliothèque, tout à l'heure, je me trompe ?  
— Oui et non, répondit Rogue. Je suis allé voir la Directrice, à ce sujet, intrigué, et elle m'a révélé qu'elle vous avais déconseillé...  
— Déconseillé de m'attacher à vous, acheva Hermione en hochant la tête. En effet, Monsieur... Le soir Halloween, quand vous êtes parti de chez moi, elle était là, et elle m'a déconseillé de m'attacher à vous, car vous êtres trop écorché pour moi.  
— Selon elle, dit Rogue.  
— Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda la jeune femme en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Rogue s'arrêta, les mains dans le dos.

— Si, avoua-t-il alors. J'ai beaucoup souffert dans ma vie, mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez bien plus de choses sur moi que je n'en connais sur vous, Miss Granger.

Hermione baissa le nez. Elle reprit sa marche et alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin. Rogue regarda autour de lui. Ce couloir était peu fréquenté par les élèves, hormis entre les heures de cours. Il rejoignit la jeune femme et se planta en face d'elle. Hermione le regarda.

— Pourquoi souffrez-vous, professeur ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je veux dire, pourquoi ne cherchez-vous pas un moyen de sortir de cette souffrance ? Lily est morte depuis longtemps et à votre place, j'aurais sans doute tout fait pour oublier tout ça et ne garder que les meilleurs moments...

Rogue serra les mâchoires.

— Vous pourriez être marié et avoir des enfants, reprit alors Hermione. Comme Monsieur Malefoy, et les autres jeunes Mangemorts de l'époque, vous auriez pu continuer à vivre après la chute du Lord, mais non, vous êtes resté seul, à pleurer la mort de Lily, encore et encore... Pourquoi ?  
— Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, Miss Granger, de perdre une personne chère, répondit alors Rogue en détournant la tête.  
— Peut-être, répondit-elle. J'ignore la force de la relation que vous aviez avec Lily, mais je sais que même quand on perd quelqu'un de proche, au bout d'un moment, la douleur s'estompe et seuls les bons moments restent...

Le sombre professeur resta silencieux. Il se redressa soudain et s'éloigna. Hermione ne fit rien pour le retenir. Si elle voulait un jour briser sa carapace, elle allait devoir s'armer de patience, et l'initiative devrait sans doute venir de lui...


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue rumina sa discussion avec Hermione tout le reste de la journée. Au dîner, il était perdu dans ses pensées et quand le professeur Flitwick lui donna involontairement un coup dans le bras alors qu'il parlait à Hagrid, de l'autre côté de lui, le sombre professeur sursauta et regarda les élèves massés dans la Grande Salle, en train de se repaître gaiement, sans s'occuper des états d'âme de leurs professeurs. Il réalisa alors brutalement que tout le monde se fichait éperdument de sa souffrance... sauf Hermione.

Il termina de dîner en ne parvenant pas à chasser de son esprit tourmenté, les paroles de la Gryffondor et, après le repas, il se rendit dans sa salle de classe dans l'espoir de continuer à préparer ses cours du surlendemain, mais plus les heures passaient, et moins il était concentré. Il finit par jeter sa plume et il s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant, se frottant le visage de ses grandes mains.

— Merlin... soupira-t-il. Pourquoi elle ?

Personne ne lui répondit, bien évidemment, et il se redressa, posa les coudes sur ses livres, et regarda sa salle de classe vide et sombre. Soudain, il consulta sa montre, se leva, récupéra sa cape et quitta la vaste salle voûtée.

.

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait décidé de faire du rangement. Peu après le dîner, McGonagall était venue la trouver pour lui dire qu'un de ses contacts avait peut-être une piste la concernant, et cela lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Rien n'était sûr, mais apparemment, un phénomène similaire s'était produit dans une autre école de magie, en Allemagne, provoquant la panique chez plusieurs élèves qui avaient été brusquement changés de maison après une explosion magique, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi ou ne soit en cause.

La jeune femme fut surprise quand on toqua contre sa porte. Quand elle regarda la pendule, elle fronça les sourcils et, un chemisier dans une main, elle alla ouvrir. Rogue entra dans l'appartement sans attendre qu'elle lui en donne l'autorisation et se planta au milieu de la pièce.

— Quelle entrée... dit la jeune femme, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aussi tard ? Il est plus de vingt-deux heures...

Rogue tourna la tête vers elle et pivota.

— Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas continué à vivre après la mort de Lily ? demanda-t-il.  
— Seulement si vous voulez m'en parler, répondit Hermione en rentrant le menton. Je ne vous oblige à rien, Monsieur.

Le sombre professeur serra les mâchoires et retira alors sa cape. Il la déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit en soupirant. Hermione alla ranger le chemisier qu'elle avait dans la main, puis revint et sortit une bouteille de Firewhisky, et deux grands verres.

— On innove ? demanda Rogue.  
— Je suis majeure maintenant, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le Xérès...

Elle servit un fond d'alcool dans les deux verres puis s'assit et attendit. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à la question que Rogue lui avait posée, mais s'il devait en passer par-là pour comprendre que souffrir pendant quinze ans, ce n'était pas utile, alors elle devait le laisser faire.

Et elle le laissa faire, elle le laissa avaler verre sur verre tout en racontant sa jeunesse au sein d'une famille pauvre et mentalement instable, au père Moldu colérique, à la mère sorcière soumise et, du moins début, protectrice envers son unique fils. L'ambiance était cependant rapidement devenue infernale à cause de son père le battant pour un rien et sa mère devenue ignorante de toute cela, et le jeune Severus Rogue avait eu tôt fait de filer pour échapper à cette maison de fous. Quand il avait rencontré Lily Evans, qui vivait non loin de la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, il en était immédiatement tombé sous le charme. Ils avaient sept ou huit ans, à l'époque, et leur amitié était rapidement devenue indéfectible. Jusqu'à ce que Lily découvre être une sorcière en recevant sa lettre pour Poudlard, et que Rogue lui avoue en être un de naissance.

— La seule consolation de Lily, à l'époque, était de savoir que nous allions tous les deux nous retrouver à Poudlard, dit Rogue en se servant un nouveau fond de whisky. Elle était contente d'apprendre que la magie existait réellement, mais en même temps, elle était terrifiée. Ses parents étaient, quant à eux, très mitigés sur le sujet, et Pétunia, elle... elle me haïssait cordialement, maladivement jalouse de ma relation avec sa sœur. Quand Lily a reçu sa lettre, je ne vous explique même la réaction de Pity...

Hermione haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire amusé en entendant le surnom de la tante de Harry. Rogue ne releva pas, ayant visiblement encore quelques rancœurs vis-à-vis de Pétunia...

— Nous étions tous très pauvres à l'époque, dit alors Rogue. Et peu à peu, l'idée que l'une de leurs deux filles puisse avoir une vie meilleure que la leur, a rapidement fait son chemin dans l'esprit des Evans, en dépit des paroles de Pétunia qui avait toujours quelque chose à redire, bien entendu. Ce qui est toujours le cas, si j'en crois les histoires que Potter raconte régulièrement...

Hermione rigola en hochant la tête.

— Comme moi, répondit-elle alors. Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord, au début, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission, et puis j'ai réussi à les convaincre, et je me suis renseignée un peu partout jusqu'à découvrir le Chaudron Baveur et son accès pour le Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui, ils sont toujours un peu méfiants quand ils viennent avec moi faire des emplettes, mais avec les années, je pense qu'ils s'y feront.

Rogue opina puis soupira.

— Les choses se sont corsées quand la Cérémonie de la Répartition nous a séparés, reprit-il. Lily a été effondrée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous nous retrouvions dans deux maisons différentes alors que nous étions si proches depuis des années... Moi je savais pourquoi j'avais atterri à Serpentard. Ma mère y avait été élève, et son esprit retors et sombre avait déteint sur moi, sans même avoir besoin d'y ajouter les maltraitances de mon Moldu de père...

Hermione serra les lèvres.

— Les moqueries des Maraudeurs n'ont pas du aider à votre amitié avec Lily, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle alors. Oui, je sais que le père de Harry n'était pas un modèle de bienveillance et qu'il s'en prenait régulièrement à vous, avec l'aide précieuse de Sirius Black...  
— Au début, je n'y faisais pas attention, puisque Lily ne leur portait aucun intérêt, répondit Rogue en plissant le nez. Puis elle a commencé à me défendre contre eux, et là, ils s'en sont pris à elle. Quand j'ai tenté de la défendre à mon tour, leurs inimitiés ont redoublé contre moi et peu à peu, j'ai commencé à sentir Lily s'éloigner de moi. Elle a commencé à parler de Potter, à lui reconnaître certaines qualités que je n'avais pas, notamment au Quidditch, et...

Rogue avala le fond de son verre. Quand il tendit la main vers la bouteille, Hermione posa la sienne dessus. Il soupira et s'appuya contre son dossier.

— Les choses ont dépassé les bornes quand, après les examens des BUSEs, James et Sirius s'en sont pris physiquement à moi, reprit-il. L'épisode a été très humiliant, je ne peux pas vous le raconter, mais je pense que vous imaginez ma honte après cela, et ma fureur envers les Maraudeurs...  
— Je sais ce que c'est de se faire humilier en public, répondit la jeune femme. N'oubliez pas Malefoy avec ce sortilège qui m'a donné des dents de lapin...  
— Hum, oui, exact...

Rogue soupira profondément et Hermione pencha la tête.

— Si c'est trop difficile, dit-elle. On peut...  
— Ne vous en faite pas, je suis passé par pire que ça, mais je n'y avais pas repensé depuis longtemps, et ce sont des souvenirs pénibles, alors...

Hermione opina lentement et poussa la bouteille d'alcool vers Rogue qui esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en secouant la tête. Il lui expliqua alors que lorsque Sirius et James s'en étaient pris à lui, après les BUSEs, à coups de sortilèges, Lily était intervenue pour leur demander d'arrêter, comme souvent, mais cette fois-ci, les choses avaient atteint le point de non-retour, et Rogue lui avait répondu, furieux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ pour se défendre. L'effet avait été immédiat, Lily lui avait tourné le dos, choquée, et était partie avec James et Sirius...

— Le soir même, j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que je n'avais pas réfléchi, que j'avais dit ça sous le coup de la colère, de la honte... dit Rogue. Mais Lily était têtue, et elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle m'a répondu qu'à mes yeux, tous les Nés-Moldus étaient des Sang-de-Bourbe, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait différente d'eux, elle la Née-Moldue...

Rogue baissa le nez en grimaçant.

— J'ai tenté de lui avouer mon amour pour elle à ce moment-là, très mauvais timing, dit-il. Je n'y suis pas arrivé et elle est partie... Les deux dernières années de ma scolarité ont alors été un vrai calvaire. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie sur une bêtise, et elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi, alors je me suis abimé dans les études, et plus particulièrement les potions. J'ai découvert de nombreux sortilèges, corrigé plusieurs anciennes recettes en les améliorant... puis nous avons passé nos ASPICs et nous avons quitté Poudlard...  
— Vous n'avez plus jamais revu Lily après cet incident malheureux ? demanda Hermione.  
— Non... Elle a épousé James en soixante-dix-neuf, et en juillet de l'année suivante, leur fils venait au monde, et une année après, James et Lily se faisaient assassiner par celui qui était devenu mon Maître entre temps, Maître à qui j'avais donné les clefs de ce meurtre, en lui rapportant fièrement, le début de la Prophétie concernant deux enfants nés lorsque le septième mois mourra... J'ai espionné, pour le compte du Lord, un entretien entre Dumbledore et Trelawney, au début de l'année quatre-vingt. En entendant cette prophétie, je me suis dépêché d'aller la rapporter à Voldemort. Il a choisi de tuer Harry Potter, j'ignore pourquoi, alors que Neville Longdubas est né un jour avant lui...

Il haussa les épaules et se tut un moment.

— La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lily, elle était morte depuis plusieurs heures... reprit-il. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je suis resté au milieu de la chambre dévastée de son fils qui hurlait à pleins poumons, terrorisé, mais j'étais sourd à ses cris... J'étais dévasté, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, la femme de ma vie et c'était entièrement ma faute, je...

Rogue se tut et détourna la tête. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Rogue se redressa soudain et quitta sa chaise.

— Non, restez, dit alors Hermione en se levant à son tour. Passez la nuit ici, professeur...  
— Miss Granger...  
— Je sais, mais je ne veux pas vous savoir tout seul après avoir fait une telle plongée dans vos souvenirs, répondit la jeune femme.

Rogue remua les mâchoires.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de moi ainsi ? Je ne vous ai pas assez malmenée pendant toutes ces années ?  
— Si, et je n'oublie pas tout ça, mais aujourd'hui, et malgré ce que j'en pense, je suis une Serpentard, et vous êtes mon Directeur, et je suis une fille, et je ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un est triste, surtout si c'est de ma faute, et je...  
— Taisez-vous, la coupa Rogue en soupirant.

Hermione sourit en se mordant les lèvres. Rogue la regarda alors d'en haut puis baissa le nez en souriant. Il secoua la tête et attrapa son verre pour le finir.

— Vous êtes infernale, Miss Granger, dit-il. Et après, vous me demandez pourquoi je n'ai jamais désiré me marier et avoir des enfants.

Hermione ronfla alors bruyamment puis se mit à rire. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Rogue et secoua la tête. Elle lui indiqua ensuite qu'il pouvait dormir dans le canapé, et elle se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se changer.


	13. Chapter 13

Assis sur le canapé, Rogue était pensif. Simplement vêtu de son pantalon, torse nu, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au jour où il avait trouvé Lily morte dans la maison dévastée de Godric's Hollow. Parler avec Hermione avait fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs auxquels il ne pensait jamais plus avoir à faire...

Tournant la tête, l'homme regarda la jeune femme remuer sous ses couvertures. Elle était couchée et dormait depuis longtemps. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, mais Rogue était incapable de dormir. Soudain, il sentit une présence et leva la tête. Vêtue d'un long t-shirt et jambes nues, Hermione se tenait près du canapé. Se penchant, elle lui prit la main et, sans prononcer un seul mot, lui intima de se lever.

— Non, dit le sombre professeur. Non, miss...  
— Venez, vous devez vous reposer, répondit simplement la jeune femme en tirant doucement sur la main.

Rogue regarda la petite main prise dans la sienne puis il ferma les yeux et se leva. Hermione l'entraîna alors jusqu'à son lit où elle se réinstalla. Elle se déporta sur l'autre place et il se glissa dans son dos. Sans un mot, elle revint alors vers lui et se serra contre son torse. Rogue soupira profondément, surpris, puis posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en rabattant les couvertures...

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se frotta le nez contre le drap un peu dur de son matelas. Elle ramena son bras à elle et se frotta un œil en essayant de déchiffrer les aiguilles de son petit réveil. Il indiquait neuf heures plus quelques minutes, et elle soupira profondément. Elle inspira ensuite et roula sur le dos.

— Bonjour, dit alors une voix grave.

La jeune femme sourit et s'assit dans le lit. Ses mèches en bataille lui revinrent dans la figure et elle les repoussa en regardant vers le canapé.

— Dites-moi que vous avez dormi, dit-elle en remettant son t-shirt en place, tout entortillé autour de son torse.  
— Pas beaucoup, mais oui, ne vous en faites pas... Ce lit est d'ailleurs très confortable, répondit l'homme avec un mince sourire.

Hermione se souvint alors de la veille et pinça la bouche. Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit de la douce chaleur du lit. Elle rejoignit le canapé et se glissa sous la couverture que Rogue avait sur les jambes. Il la regarda un peu de travers et elle se frotta le nez.

— Vous êtes levé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en de calant contre les coussins.  
— Deux bonnes heures, je dirais...  
— Et vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous ?  
— Je n'allais pas partir comme un amant pris sur le fait... si ?

Hermione sourit en secouant la tête. Elle remarqua alors le verre d'alcool dans la main de l'homme.

— Un whisky au petit-déjeuner ? Drôle de façon de commencer la journée...  
— C'est exceptionnel...  
— Je m'en doute bien... Vous voulez un _vrai_ petit-déjeuner ?  
— Je le prendrais chez moi, répondit Rogue en posant le verre sur la table basse. Si un Elfe monte et nous trouve tous les deux ainsi, il aura tôt fait de répandre une sordide rumeur qui mettra ma réputation à mal... et la vôtre.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé en ramenant la couverture de laine sur sa hanche.

— Je suis désolée, pour hier soir, dit-elle. Mais quand je vous ai vu assis comme ça...  
— Hum, oui, j'imagine... Je n'aurais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit si vous... si vous étiez restée sagement couchée et n'aviez pas invité un homme de vingt ans de plus que vous dans votre lit.

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il sourit doucement en détournant la tête. Soudain, il se leva et s'habilla d'un geste de sa baguette magique. Hermione l'observa et souffla par le nez.

— Revenez quand vous voulez, dit-elle.  
— Il ne faudrait sans doute mieux pas...  
— D'accord.  
— Bonne journée, miss Granger.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête avec une moue étrange, puis l'homme s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dedans. Il appela son bureau et s'engouffra dans les flammes. La Gryffondor s'adossa alors au canapé et grimaça. Elle croisa les bras et soudain, son ventre gargouilla et elle appela un Elfe de Maison.

.

Ayant envie de se changer les idées après la soirée riche en émotions, Hermione décida de passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard, avec Daphné, d'abord, puis avec Harry et Ron qu'ils croisèrent chez Honeydukes. Cela lui fit un bien fou d'entendre parler des bêtises des Gryffondors et quand ils durent se séparer, cela fut moins difficile que d'habitude.

— Tiens, te revoilà, toi ? C'est quand tu retournes à Gryffondor, déjà ?

Hermione serra le poing et regarda les trois Serpentards assis sur l'escalier menant aux étages du château. Malefoy baissa le menton.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans ta maison, et que tu es le "chef", que ça va m'empêcher de t'en coller une, Malefoy ! Tu t'en souviens, des Sœurs Phalanges, hein ? J'en suis certaine...

Malefoy serra les mâchoires.

— Allez, on se casse, dit-il alors à Crabbe et Goyle.

Hermione hocha la tête en les regardant partir, presque apeurés, du moins pour Malefoy. Elle l'insulta ensuite silencieusement et soudain, une ombre se profila dans son champ de vision externe et elle sursauta.

— Chauve-souris, dit Rogue sur le ton de l'évidence. Venez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, Miss Granger, dit-il ensuite en se détournant.  
— Ah ? À quel sujet ?  
— Votre soudaine adhésion à Serpentard. Et je relèverais pas votre... discussion avec Monsieur Malefoy, mais évitez de le faire en public, à l'avenir...

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise, et le rejoignit dans le couloir.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Peut-être. Une connaissance de la Directrice, a, comme vous le savez, entendu dire que des phénomènes du même type se sont produits dans d'autres écoles magiques d'Europe, expliqua Rogue.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Hermione entra et découvrit McGonagall dans la pièce, en train de discuter avec une autre femme, une sorcière, à en juger par son apparence... singulière.

— Ah ! dit McGonagall. Venez, Hermione. Je vous présente Sereine Lahmal, une amie d'enfance, qui vit en Suisse. Sereine, je te présente Hermione Granger, la jeune femme qui été victime de ce sortilège.  
— Oui, bonjour mademoiselle, répondit Sereine en anglais avec un gros accent français un peu étrange à l'oreille d'Hermione. Quand tu m'as envoyé cette lettre, Minerva, reprit la sorcière. J'ai été très surprise de te lire car je venais d'en recevoir une autre de Balthus, le Mage-en-Chef de l'école de Pologne.  
— Et donc ? Gunther m'a parlé de ce phénomène dans son école, à Berlin, mais je ne pensais pas que...  
— Mon école à Zurich en a été victime aussi, et malheureusement, pour mon cas, c'est quatre élèves qui ont été touchés... dit Sereine en plissant le nez. Ils ont été brutalement, en l'espace de quelques heures, transférés dans une autre maison que la leur, et deux d'entre eux ne l'ont pas supporté et ont été contraints de rentrer chez eux.  
— J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal à supporter cette mauvaise blague, intervint Hermione.  
— Tu es gentille, ma chérie, mais je parle, lâcha alors Sereine. Je disais donc que...

Surprise, Hermione rentra le menton et regarda Rogue qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

— Sereine Lahmal est la Directrice de l'école royale de magie en Suisse, située quelque part aux alentours de Zurich, dit Rogue. C'est une femme très gentille, mais elle ne supporte absolument pas que les "enfants", se mêlent des conversations d'adultes.  
— Je ne suis plus en enfant depuis longtemps, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.  
— Vous m'en direz tant, lâcha Rogue en la regardant en biais.

Hermione piqua aussitôt un violent fard et Rogue esquissa un sourire.

— Je le connais ? demanda-t-il alors en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la conversation des deux femmes en face de lui.  
— Monsieur, c'est une question indiscrète...  
— Nous avons dormi ensemble, Miss Granger, et je vous ai raconté des épisodes de ma vie très intimes, alors je pense qu'à ce stade, l'indiscrétion est un accessoire superflu. Je le connais ?

Hermione marmonna en se renfrognant.

— Ah, dit alors Rogue. Oui, bien évidemment... Ce cher Viktor Krum...Si mes souvenirs sont bons, toutes les filles en étaient amoureuses...

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise, et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Vexée par l'attitude de la sorcière suisse, la jeune femme ne desserra pas les dents pendant toute l'entrevue, laissant Rogue et McGonagall répondre à sa place. Cependant, elle en apprit bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait et réalisa bientôt que son cas était loin d'être isolé, et qu'un petit rigolo s'amusait vraisemblablement à provoquer des perturbations dans la veine magique elle-même. Cependant, personne ne savait qui c'était, pis encore, la source de la magie des sorciers du monde entier, se trouvait dans un lieu totalement inconnu...

.

— Tenez.  
— Merci, Madame...

Hermione prit la tasse de thé et la posa sur ses genoux. McGonagall s'assit en face d'elle, et se servit une tasse.

— Je vous présente mes excuses pour l'attitude de Sereine, dit-elle alors.  
— Oui, le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué... répondit la Gryffondor. Mais ce détail ne vaut pas tout ce que nous avons appris...  
— En effet, et cela m'inquiète grandement car cela signifie qu'un mage ou un sorcier, ou même une créature magique quelconque, s'amuse à trifouiller dans la source de la magie... Nous allons au devant de grosses catastrophes.  
— À ce point ?

Rogue grogna.

— En effet, répondit-il. Nous autres sorciers, tirons notre magie de ce qui nous entoure, mais principalement des lignes de force, qui parcourent la Terre entière, se croisant et se recroisant sans cesse. Quand certaines de ces lignes se croisent souvent au même endroit, cela forme un Nexus, un puits de puissance que tout sorcier qui désire devenir plus fort, peut drainer.  
— Voldemort ? demanda Hermione.  
— Il a essayé, répondit Rogue. Mais il ne s'y frottera plus, il n'est pas encore assez résistant pour cela.  
— Intéressant, répondit Hermione. On peut trouver ces Nexus où ?

Rogue et McGonagall se regardèrent.

— Oh non, Miss Granger, n'y pensez même pas ! dit cette dernière. Il est totalement hors de question que je vous laisse vous approcher d'un Nexus ! Cela vous tuerai !

Hermione serra les mâchoires. Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se leva.

— Miss Granger, dit Rogue. Nous savons tous que cette situation vous pousse dans vos retranchements, mais par Merlin, ne faites pas une chose que vous pourriez regretter toute votre vie... si jamais vous y surviviez.

La jeune femme se retourna alors et regarda les deux adultes.

— Un gus, là, dehors, s'amuse à foutre la merde dans la magie elle-même ! s'exclama-t-elle en martelant l'air de son index. Aujourd'hui, des élèves sont changés de maison, ce n'est pas "grave", si j'ose dire, juste perturbant, mais demain ce sera quoi ? dit-elle en tendant le bras vers la fenêtre. Il va faire quoi, perturber les boucliers magiques qui cachent notre monde aux Moldus ? Détraquer les sortilèges de Désillusion qui protèges les Centaures, les Loup-Garou, les Elfes, et les autres créatures pour qu'elles puissent vivre comme tout le monde ? Imaginez une seule seconde qu'il touche à quelque chose, et que cela provoque la dissipation du brouillard qui entoure Azkaban ! Vous croyez que les Moldus vont faire quoi quand il vont voir apparaître cette gigantesque forteresse de pierre au milieu de l'océan ?

La jeune femme se tut et laissa retomber son bras.

— À la limite, être une Serpentard, je m'en fiche, reprit-elle. Après tout, ce sont mes compétences magiques et cérébrales qui vont me servir plus tard, pas la maison au sang pourri à laquelle j'aurais vraisemblablement appartenu toute ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas laisser un abruti s'amuser avec ce qui fait de moi Hermione Granger !

Sur-ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Rogue fit un mouvement pour la suivre et McGonagall secoua la tête et la porte claqua brutalement en résonnant dans les murs.

— Laissez-lui un moment pour redescendre, dit la Directrice, le menton rentré.

Rogue la regarda puis soupira.

— Elle a raison, vous savez ? dit-il alors. S'il y a bel et bien quelqu'un qui s'amuse à jouer avec la magie, il faut l'arrêter. À la moindre mauvaise manipulation, tout peut s'arrêter, la magie peut disparaître comme on souffle la flamme d'une bougie, Poudlard redeviendra une ruine et nous autres...  
— Nous autres finirons nos vies comme des Moldus, acheva McGonagall.

Elle se leva alors et lissa sa robe.

— Je dois envoyer des courriers, dit-elle. Retrouvez Miss Granger et essayez de la convaincre d'attendre d'en savoir plus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre une élève, Severus.  
— Bien, Madame.

Le sombre professeur tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. McGonagall s'approcha alors de la cheminée par laquelle Sereine était arrivée et repartie, et elle invoqua un tas de parchemins et une plume...


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione était recroquevillée sur son canapé, les jambes en tailleur, un coussin serré entre les bras. Elle avait filé chez elle en quittant les deux professeurs, furieuse, et depuis, elle ne décolérait pas.

Soudain, on toqua contre la porte et elle ferma les yeux.

— C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Le Directeur de la maison au sang pourri...

Hermione pinça les lèvres et soupira. La porte pivota alors et Rogue entra. Il l'avisa aussitôt sur le canapé et s'approcha.

— Écoutez, Miss, je sais que cette histoire vous tient à cœur, je connais ce sentiment, Lily réagissait comme vous quand on parlait de magie, dit-il. Mais par pitié, ne faites pas quelque chose que...  
— Que je pourrais regretter si j'y survis, je sais, le coupa Hermione en rejetant son coussin.

Elle déplia ses jambes et se leva. Elle fit face à Rogue, le canapé entre eux, et le sombre homme serra les mâchoires.

— La Directrice est en train d'envoyer des courriers, elle doit en savoir plus, dit-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils répondent, prenez votre mal en patience, d'accord ? Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ?  
— Je pense, mais rien que de savoir qu'un... gus, s'amuse avec la magie, je...

Elle haussa les épaules et Rogue contourna le canapé. Il la prit dans ses bras et la jeune femme soupira contre son torse avant de reculer. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et il lui releva le menton de son index.

— Patientez, dit-il.  
— D'accord...

Rogue hocha la tête puis la laissa et Hermione retourna sur le canapé et s'enroula dans la couverture abandonnée le matin-même par Rogue. Elle soupira profondément et bascula sur le côté, la tête sur l'accoudoir, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans les flammes de la cheminée.

.

— Daphné, je peux te parler ?

Daphné regarda Hermione avec étonnement puis hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle mais la Gryffondor secoua la tête.

— Allons ailleurs, c'est... plutôt personnel.  
— Miss Je-sais-tout à une vie personnelle ?! railla alors Malefoy.  
— Ignore-le, répondit Daphné en se levant. Ce n'est qu'un garçon...  
— Tu vas voir s'il ce pourrait te faire le garçon, Greengrass ! siffla alors le blond.

Hermione le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

— Je te jure, Malefoy, qu'avant la fin de l'année, je t'en colle une, dit-elle.  
— Essaie toujours, mon père le saura... et tu seras renvoyée.

La jeune femme regarda Daphné et haussa un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ? demanda-t-elle. À dix-sept ans, il se cache encore dans les capes de son père ?  
— Ne le provoque pas, Hermione, dit Daphné en faisant de gros yeux. Allez, viens, tu voulais me parler, non ?  
— On n'en a pas terminé, toi et moi, Malefoy, dit alors la brunette. Et cette fois-ci, papa Malefoy ne sera pas là. Crois-moi.

Elle tourna les talons et précéda Daphné en dehors de la Grande Salle. Elles traversèrent le hall et se glissèrent sous le grand escalier de marbre.

— Tu ne devrais _vraiment_ pas le provoquer, dit Daphné. Il est à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment... Il paraîtrait que son parrain, tu sais qui c'est, j'imagine, aurait une copine, et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

Hermione s'étrangla, toussa, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Rogue ? Une copine ? croassa-t-elle. C'est une chauve-souris des cachots, quelle fille saine d'esprit voudrait d'un homme comme lui, sérieusement ? Enfin bref. J'ai un truc à te dire, et ça ne concerne ni Rogue, ni Malefoy.  
— Ok, je t'écoute, ça a l'air sérieux.  
— Assez ouais...

Hermione s'approcha du mur et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Daphné s'agenouilla devant elle et s'installa sur une cuise, intriguée.

— Ça à l'air _très_ important, dit-elle.

La Gryffondor se mordit la joue puis expliqua à son amie que McGonagall avait peut-être trouvé, avec l'aide de plusieurs Directeurs d'écoles magiques en Europe, la source du problème qu'elle endurait depuis deux mois.

En apprenant qu'un mage ou une créature magique, s'amusait à jouer avec la magie, Daphné blêmit. Quand elle était plus jeune, la menace courante avec ses parents, était qu'elle ou sa sœur finiraient leur vie comme des Moldues si elles n'étaient pas sages et n'obéissaient pas...

— Tu te moques de moi, comment c'est possible ? demanda Daphné quand la Gryffondor se tut. Qui peut être assez cinglé pour risquer le sort de millions de personnes innocentes ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais je suis bien décidée à l'en empêcher, répondit Hermione. Cependant, et ils ont raison, Rogue et McGonagall m'ont interdit de m'approcher d'un Nexus, que sa puissance me tuerait.  
— En effet, ils ont raison, mais tu as dit que même Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas assez résistant pour s'approcher d'un Nexus, alors qui ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— J'ai promis d'attendre que McGonagall en sache plus, mais je bous d'impatience, tu n'imagines même pas ! Je ne suis pas née avec la magie, enfin si, mais je l'ai ignoré jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre, Daphné, et aujourd'hui, je ne conçois même plus de vivre à nouveau sans l'utiliser quotidiennement...  
— Je comprends, oui, bien entendu, et je n'ai aucune envie de finir ma vie comme une Moldue, mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que risquer ta vie pour ça alors qu'il y a des adultes plus puissants pour faire le boulot, vaut le coup ?

Hermione se mordit la joue et haussa les épaules.

— Je me sens concernée... dit-elle doucement. J'imagine que quand les autres élèves, dans ces autres écoles, sauront ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils endurent la même chose que moi, ils voudront sans doute se venger eux aussi...  
— Sans doute, mais...

Daphné grimaça un sourire puis prit la main de sa nouvelle amie qui lui sourit doucement. La cloche sonna alors une heure quelconque de la fin d'après-midi, et Hermione soupira profondément.

— On va boire quelque chose de chaud ? demanda alors la jeune blonde.  
— Oui, vas-y, je te rejoins, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant.  
— Entendu. Et surtout, ignore Malefoy, c'est un idiot fini en ce moment...

Hermione ronfla et Daphné se releva et s'en alla. Hermione perdit alors son sourire et souffla par le nez.

— Tiens, qui voilà, toute seule dans un recoin sombre... susurra alors une voix traînante.  
— Et quoi ? Tu espères sans doute me faire quelque chose pour te défouler ? demanda Hermione en se relevant.  
— Peut-être ? Va savoir... Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle mal, Granger, surtout pas quand ça vient de toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe...

Hermione lissa sa jupe sans répondre et se détourna. Malefoy lui agrippa alors l'épaule.

— Reste ici, j'ai pas terminé ! dit-il.  
— Lâche-moi, immédiatement, dit la brunette.  
— Ou sinon ?  
— Ou sinon, Monsieur Malefoy, vous serez collé et une lettre sera envoyée à votre père, ronronna alors une voix.

Hermione leva la tête et reconnu Rogue. Le Serpentard se retourna alors, non sans lancer un regard furieux à Hermione qui croisa les bras.

— C'est elle qui a commencé, Monsieur, dit-il.  
— Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. Non mais tu te prends pour qui, prince de Serpentard de mes deux !  
— Miss Granger ! tonna Rogue. Modérez votre langage !

Hermione se crispa et serra les mâchoires.

— Dix points de moins chacun, dit alors Rogue. Serrez-vous la main et disparaissez ! Exécution !  
— Mais, Monsieur... ! se plaignit aussitôt Malefoy. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Granger est une Sang-de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la main d'Hermione lui éclata au visage et il recula de quelques pas. La Gryffondor se jeta ensuite sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur en le tenant par le devant de sa robe de sorcier.

— J'en ai assez ! hurla-t-elle. J'en ai assez de tes putains de scènes de prince de mes deux, Malefoy ! Je suis une sorcière ! Une sorcière !  
— Miss Granger ! s'exclama Rogue. Lâchez-le, c'est un ordre !

Hermione serra les mâchoires et ses phalanges craquèrent. Elle relâcha alors le Serpentard et se détourna en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

— Dégagez, Drago ! siffla alors Rogue. Je vais rédiger une lettre à votre père sur le champ, votre comportement est inadmissible !

Malefoy grimaça de rage, le rouge aux joues, et se détourna soudain. Quand il fut partit, Rogue se tourna vers Hermione et posa une main dans son dos.

— Venez, dit-il. Venez avec moi, Hermione...

La jeune femme ne résista pas et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Là, il la prit dans ses bras et la jeune femme fondit en larmes, sanglots bruyants et corps secoué de spasmes. C'était le bout de la corde, l'élastique avait cédé et elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

— Calmez-vous, calmez-vous...

Rogue lui caressa les cheveux et s'adossa au mur dans son dos. Soudain, Aurora Sinistra apparut au bout du couloir et s'approcha, intriguée par les pleurs. Rogue et elle échangèrent un regard, et le professeur d'Astronomie releva le menton puis hocha la tête.

— Ramène-la chez elle, dit-elle. Je vais chercher Poppy.  
— Merci, Aurora...

.

Assis au bord du lit la Gryffondor, Rogue lui caressait la main. La jeune femme ne dormait pas, mais elle était à bouts de nerfs. Son corps était encore secoué de sanglots et elle reniflait régulièrement.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Pomfresh et McGonagall, le sombre professeur se leva en leur disant d'être silencieuses. Il laissa passer Pomfresh, mais entraîna la Directrice vers le salon.

— Elle a craqué et manqué défoncer la tête de Monsieur Malefoy, expliqua-t-il en réponse à la question silencieuse de cette dernière. Si je n'avais pas été présent, il aurait passé un très mauvais moment...  
— Elle est à bout, dit McGonagall. Je vais la renvoyer chez elle jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution.  
— Est-ce prudent ? demanda Rogue.  
— Elle sera loin des Serpentards, loin des Gryffondors, et avec ses parents, donc oui, je pense que c'est plus prudent, répondit la Directrice. En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, je vous charge de lui amener chaque semaine ses devoirs et de prendre des nouvelles d'elle.  
— Bien, Madame...

Les deux regardèrent ensuite Pomfresh qui discutait avec la jeune sorcière. Quand celle-ci hocha la tête, Pomfresh déposa sur la table de chevet, deux fioles jaunes, puis elle se détourna et revint vers Rogue et McGonagall.

— Elle est d'accord pour rentrer chez elle, dit-elle. Le mieux est qu'elle parte dès que possible.  
— Je l'emmène dès ce soir, dit Rogue. Puis je m'occupe de Drago. Son attitude envers elle est inadmissible, il la cherche depuis des années, et alors même qu'elle est, malencontreusement, dans sa propre maison, il continue et ne fait rien pour lui être agréable. Lucius va en entendre parler.  
— Entendu, dit McGonagall. Mais je m'occupe de Lucius et de son fils, c'est à moi de faire cela, en tant que Directrice.

Rogue opina puis les deux femmes quittèrent l'appartement et le sombre professeur revint vers Hermione. Il se baissa près du lit et elle le regarda.

— Merci, dit-elle doucement, un bras replié sous la tête.  
— C'est mon rôle de Directeur, je ne fais rien de plus...  
— Si... Vous en faites bien plus que vous ne le pensez Monsieur... Croyez-moi.

Hermione esquissa un sourire puis Rogue lui demanda de se tenir prête pour l'heure du dîner. La jeune femme lui demanda de lui envoyer Ron et Harry, et Daphné, puis il quitta l'appartement et la jeune femme soupira profondément quand le silence se fit dans la pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

— Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Rogue, je vous en prie...  
— Professeur suffira, Madame Granger, répondit Rogue en refusant l'invitation d'un mouvement de la main.  
— Professeur... corrigea la mère d'Hermione avec un mince sourire un peu tendu.  
— Vous pensez que notre fille ira mieux auprès de nous, professeur Rogue ? demanda alors Monsieur Granger.  
— La Directrice pense que oui, et je suis de son avis... répondit Rogue. Miss Granger a subi de profondes perturbations ces dernières semaines, elle vous en a sans doute parlé, et cet après-midi, je l'ai empêchée de peu de refaire le portrait de l'un de ses camarades...

Les parents Granger se regardèrent.

— Cela m'étonne vraiment d'elle, dit Madame Granger. Notre fille n'est pas violente, d'habitude...  
— Je le sais, répondit Rogue. Mais elle a craqué, aujourd'hui, et cela devait arriver, toute puissante sorcière qu'elle est... Nous craquons tous un jour ou l'autre, mais chez nous autres, cela peut parfois être très... dévastateur.

Madame Granger grimaça. Elle proposa un verre d'alcool à Rogue qui refusa cordialement.

— Puis-je monter la voir avant de partir ? demanda-t-il.  
— Oui, bien sûr... Je vais lui préparer un repas bien chaud, répondit la mère d'Hermione.

Monsieur Granger se leva et serra la main de Rogue un peu gauchement, puis le sombre professeur s'éloigna et monta à l'étage en silence. Monsieur Granger rejoignit sa femme à la cuisine et ils se regardèrent d'un air défait.

.

A l'étage, Rogue toqua contre la porte de son élève et elle l'autorisa à entrer. Elle était debout devant la fenêtre, enveloppée dans un grand châle en laine, et elle esquissa un sourire tremblant quand elle le regarda.

— N'ayez crainte, Hermione, dit alors Rogue. Ça va aller. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, personne ne peut s'en prendre à vous. Reposez-vous, essayez d'oublier ces dernières semaines, et tout ira bien.  
— Je ne suis pas aussi persuadée que vous, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai... Je suis désolée, professeur, j'ai honte d'avoir craqué comme ça, je... je ferais mes excuses à Malefoy, il... il a du avoir peur et...  
— N'en faites rien, répondit Rogue. Il l'a mérité. Cela lui pendait au nez depuis des années, et j'imagine qu'après cela, et ce que la Directrice va dire à Lucius Malefoy, il ne vous approchera plus jamais.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et baissa le nez. Elle pivota alors et s'approcha de Rogue en tendant les bras. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui une longue seconde avant qu'elle ne recule. Là, elle releva la tête vers lui et il repoussa une mèche torsadée.

— Prenez soin de vous, dit-il doucement. Je vous enverrai vos devoirs chaque vendredi soir, par hibou, ou si je le peux, je viendrai vous les porter.  
— D'accord... Tenez-moi au courant, aussi, pour tout cette histoire.  
— Bien sûr...

Un silence s'installa alors puis Rogue souffla par le nez et embrassa la jeune femme sur le front. Elle sourit et le regarda quand il recula.

— Finalement, dit-elle. On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de ce cœur de pierre...  
— Vous êtes mal barrée, Miss Granger, répondit Rogue. Vous avez peut-être réussi à fendre ma carapace, mais elle reste encore très épaisse, protégée par le souvenir de Lily.  
— Je saurais la faire partir, dit la jeune femme en hochant la tête.  
— Pauvre de vous... soupira Rogue.

Hermione sourit en plissant le nez et se mordit la lèvre.

— Partez, dit-elle alors. Avant que je change d'avis...

Rogue inclina la tête puis quitta la chambre et redescendit à la cuisine.

— Je viendrais porter ses devoirs chaque vendredi, si je le peux, dit-il aux parents Granger. Sinon, vous pouvez recevoir des hiboux ?  
— Oui, bien sûr, assura Monsieur Granger. Je vous raccompagne, dit-il ensuite.

Rogue opina et le laissa passer. Il sortit dans l'allée en premier et le Moldu le suivit en tirant la porte.

— Professeur Rogue, dit-il. J'ignore quelle est votre relation avec ma fille, mais j'aimerai qu'elle cesse de souffrir pendant quelques temps.  
— Ce n'est pas moi qui la fait souffrir, au contraire, répondit Rogue. J'ai... J'ai été sévèrement amoché par la vie, dans le passé, hésita-t-il un instant. On m'a arraché la femme de ma vie, et pendant quinze ans, j'ai refusé de la laisser partir. Votre fille a été suffisamment têtue pour m'y obliger, quand bien même je sois son professeur et elle, une de mes élèves. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper, que ma présence à ses côtés, l'aide à supporter un peu ce qui lui arrive depuis deux mois, et c'est réciproque, bien que mes blessures, elles, aient plusieurs années.

Monsieur Granger hocha la tête puis Rogue s'éloigna dans la rue, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il transplana quelques mètres plus loin et le père d'Hermione rentra dans la maison en soupirant.

.

— Ce qui est inadmissible, Madame, c'est le comportement de Miss Granger, pas celui de mon fils ! Il n'a absolument rien fait de mal !  
— Ah non ? Mais enfin, Monsieur Malefoy, votre cher fils malmène Miss Granger depuis sept ans ! répliqua McGonagall. Et parce qu'il est votre fils, justement, il pense que tout lui est autorisé ! Si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été présent, ce soir, Drago aurait passé un très mauvais moment, je vous l'assure !  
— C'est elle que vous devez punir, pas mon fils, dit Lucius.  
— Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? demanda la Directrice. Votre fils est loin d'être un modèle de sainteté, Lucius. Il passe son temps à terroriser les élèves plus jeunes, il menace et insulte les plus âgés, et bien entendu, il s'arrange toujours pour que la situation soit en sa faveur quand un professeur se pointe dans les environs. J'ai une liste longue comme le bras de noms d'élèves qui ont été punis injustement à cause de votre fils. Cet enfant est imbu de lui-même, Lucius, tout comme vous, et vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous n'êtes personne, Lucius, vous ne méritez aucun traitement de faveur, aucune reconnaissance quelconque !  
— Je suis un sorcier de sang pur et mon fils aussi, nous...  
— Vous quoi ? demanda Rogue.

Monsieur Malefoy se retourna et releva le menton quand Rogue s'approcha.

— Comment va Miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall.  
— Elle ira mieux dans quelques jours, répondit Rogue. Mais je t'en prie, Lucius, termine donc ta phrase, que je puisse y répondre...  
— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas l'intention de plaider coupable parce que mon fils déteste les Moldus !  
— Miss Granger n'est pas une Moldue, Lucius, dit alors Rogue. Ses parents le sont, mais elle, c'est une sorcière, une sorcière de sang pur, comme toi ! Mais contrairement à toi, elle est la première de sa lignée. Je reviens de chez elle, là, et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des excuses à Drago...  
— Parfait !  
— Laisse-moi terminer !

Lucius se renfrogna.

— Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, reprit Rogue. Drago est un garçon odieux, il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, et j'espère que tu vas lui faire la leçon, sinon c'est moi qui m'en chargerait.

Lucius serra les mâchoires puis se détourna d'un geste théâtral avant de quitter le bureau. Il reparut en bas du Phenix d'Or et aboya à son fils de le suivre.

Dans le bureau, McGonagall soupira profondément.

— Miss Granger ira mieux en restant chez elle quelques jours, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas encore de réponse de mes contacts, mais je ne désespère pas. Nous en savons chaque jour un peu plus et j'espère que nous parviendrons à trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde.  
— Moi aussi... Sur ce, je vous laisse, je n'ai pas encore dîné...  
— Oui, oui, allez-y, je vous en prie.

Rogue inclina le menton puis quitta le bureau et rentra chez lui. Il appela alors un Elfe et se fit apporter le dîner.


	16. Chapter 16

— Chérie, nous partons, ça ira, tu es sûre ? Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?  
— Non, maman, merci, répondit Hermione. Ça ira.

Madame Granger enfila son manteau et hocha la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la maison, par la fenêtre, puis soupira.

— Bon, si jamais, j'ai mon téléphone, tu appelles, d'accord ? dit-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un mince sourire puis sa mère sortit et la brunette regarda la voiture s'en aller. Elle soupira et referma la porte d'entrée en donnant un tour de clef dans la serrure. Elle retourna ensuite dans la cuisine et entreprit de se préparer du thé.

L'eau était en train de bouillir quand la jeune femme sentit un frisson dans son dos. Elle roula des épaules et prit une tasse et une cuillère sur l'évier.

— Bonjour, Miss Granger...  
— Bordel de... !

Hermione sursauta violemment, sa petite cuillère lui échappa des mains, fit un triple lutz piqué et retomba dans la tasse dans un bruit métallique. La jeune femme se retourna ensuite, la main sur la poitrine, et fusilla Rogue du regard.

— Comment vous êtes entré ? lui demanda-t-elle. Ne refaites jamais ça !

Rogue sourit, amusé puis haussa les épaules.

— Je suis un Mangemort, dit-il. J'ai utilisé notre capacité de déplacement... Le Transplanage, chez les Moldus, ça provoque un peu de désordre, en général...  
— Oui, c'est ça, vous m'en direz tant... Vous m'amenez quelque chose ? Mes devoirs ?  
— En effet, je vous apporte les cours de la semaine. Mais je viens aussi prendre des nouvelles... répondit Rogue. Comment allez-vous ?

Hermione ramena son châle sur ses bras et soupira.

— Mieux, dit-elle.  
— C'est vrai ?  
— Oui... Enfin je crois.  
— Vous m'en direz tant...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se détourna.

— Du thé ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Volontiers...  
— Asseyez-vous... Il s'est passé quoi cette semaine, à Poudlard ?  
— Oh, pas grand chose, sinon que Lucius Malefoy s'est fait remonter les bretelles par la Directrice, répondit Rogue en pliant sa grande carcasse sur une des chaises en formica de la cuisine des Granger.  
— Ah oui, vous deviez lui parler... dit Hermione en plissant le nez. Il a dû être furieux, non ?  
— Pas furieux, non, outré, plutôt, répondit Rogue. Il a suggéré à la Directrice que ce soit vous qui soyez punie pour votre insolence envers son fils qui n'avait, bien entendu, rien fait de mal.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en déposant deux tasses sur la table devant Rogue.

— Bien entendu, voyons, c'est _toujours_ les Nés-Moldus qui sont fautifs, c'est bien connu, dit-elle avec une grimace. Du lait ?  
— Oui, merci... Enfin, il est partit sans se retourner et le lendemain, Drago a été étrangement sage, mais ça n'a pas duré...  
— Allons, depuis le temps, vous ne connaissez pas l'animal ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Drago Malefoy, être sage plus d'une journée ? Sinon pour se faire victime, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu...

Rogue esquissa un sourire et Hermione déposa la bouilloire sur la table.

— Désolée, dit-elle en montrant la boîte de thé en sachets. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un invité...  
— Vous croyez vraiment que je m'amuse à me faire du vrai thé quand je suis chez moi ? demanda Rogue avec un sourcil haussé.

Hermione sourit, amusée.

— Vous voir sourire est bien plus agréable que vous voir pleurer, Hermione, dit alors le sombre professeur en prenant un sachet de thé noir.  
— Oh, moi aussi, je préfère sourire, Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme en rangeant néanmoins son sourire. Mais il arrive un moment où la coupe est pleine, et pas de chance, c'est tombé sur Malefoy...  
— Hm, oui, vous savez, quand je suis rentré à Poudlard après vous avoir ramenée ici, Lucius était dans le bureau de la Directrice, et quand j'ai dit à celle-ci que vous alliez aller mieux, et que vous aviez même suggéré de faire des excuses à son fils, Lucius s'est fendu d'un "parfait !" que j'ai vite mit en veilleuse.  
— Sérieusement ? Mais il est vraiment gonflé, ce bonhomme !  
— Malheureusement, on ne peut plus le changer, soupira Rogue. Enfin, passons, c'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent... Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos devoirs, ce dont je doute, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un hibou au château, quelqu'un vous répondra bien.  
— Par quelqu'un, vous entendez... ?  
— Eh bien, moi, ou bien Miss Greengrass, ou Potter...  
— Le jour où Harry saura la réponse à un problème mieux que moi, il pleuvra des grenouilles, Monsieur ! s'exclama Hermione en rigolant.  
— Très juste... Très juste.

Un silence s'installa puis la jeune femme demanda s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier à voir concernant les devoirs, et Rogue déposa sur la table un épais dossier avec toutes les leçons de la semaine, que les professeurs avaient eu l'amabilité de copier.

— Je n'ai pas fait faire de potion cette semaine, dit Rogue. En Sortilèges, vous avez deux sorts basiques à revoir, et en Métamorphose, je crois que le professeur McGonagall a donné les instructions pour réviser une... transposition ?

Hermione sourit.

— Presque, transfiguration, dit-elle. Mais j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire...

Elle tira le dossier à elle et le feuilleta rapidement en hochant la tête.

— Bon , j'aurais terminé pour lundi, dit-elle.  
— Prenez votre temps, répondit Rogue. Reposez-vous, vous avez été proche de la rupture...  
— Je suis déjà chez moi, c'est suffisamment reposant, dit la jeune femme. J'ai cogité toute la semaine, il faut que j'occupe mon cerveau.

Rogue ne trouva rien à redire. Ils burent ensuite leur thé en discutant des devoirs et des cours en général, puis il fut temps pour le sombre professeur de rentrer à Poudlard.

— Je peux vous poser une question, Monsieur ? demanda la brunette alors qu'elle l'accompagnait dans l'entrée de la maison.  
— Une question personnelle ?  
— Ça dépendra de votre propre définition de personnel...  
— Allez-y ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres puis demanda pourquoi est-ce-qu'il restait parmi les Mangemorts.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que mes actions en tant qu'espion, sont utiles pour la magie blanche et l'Ordre...  
— Vous êtes un Agent Double, dans ce cas...

Hermione grimaça.

— Et vous allez finir par vous faire tuer... acheva-t-elle.  
— Miss Granger...  
— Je sais, je ne devrais même pas m'en inquiéter, mais...  
— Non, votre inquiétude est légitime, je suis votre Directeur de Maison, mais...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

— Vous devriez partir, dit-elle alors.  
— Oui, mais avant, oserais-je croire que vous vous inquiétez plus pour moi que pour votre Directeur ?Parce que je sais bien que vous faites la part des choses me concernant.

Hermione souffla par le nez et le regarda. Elle croisa les bras et plissa le nez. En effet, quand ils n'étaient pas dans un contexte formel, le Directeur de Serpentard redevenait Severus Rogue, et vice versa...

— Vous êtes la seule personne qui me parle encore, répondit-elle.  
— Comment cela ? Potter, Weasley ?  
— Pas une lettre de la semaine... C'est comme s'ils ignoraient que j'avais quitté le collège...  
— C'est étrange... Je croyais qu'ils avaient réussi à faire un pas vers vous...  
— Moi aussi... Mais il semblerait que non...

La jeune femme regarda alors l'homme et esquissa un sourire pincé.

— Je n'ai plus que vous, dit-elle alors.  
— Non, ne dites pas cela, dit Rogue en posant une main sur son épaule. Je ne suis qu'un vieux Mangemort aigri, je ne peux rien vous apporter...  
— Oh, vous avez fait bien plus que vous ne le pensez...

Rogue grimaça quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rictus et Hermione soupira.

— Allez, dit-elle. Partez maintenant...

Le sombre professeur hocha la tête, recula, puis serra son poing gauche. Sous le regarda un peu inquiet de son élève, il devint un épais nuage de fumée noire puis il s'écrasa sur le sol avant de partir comme une fusée par la ventilation de la cuisine...

Hermione croisa alors bras et retourna à la cuisine pour commencer ses devoirs en attendant ses parents.


	17. Chapter 17

— Ah, Severus, vous voilà. Où étiez-vous ?

Rogue pivota et regarda la vieille sorcière venir à lui d'un pas décidé.

— J'ai porté ses cours à Miss Granger, je ne pensais pas devoir vous en informer... J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
— Non, non, répondit McGonagall en agitant la main. Vous n'avez pas dit que vous partiez, c'est tout... Bon, et comment va-t-elle après une semaine de repos ?  
— Mieux, enfin, c'est elle qui le dit, mais j'ai bien senti que ce n'était pas encore ça... répondit Rogue. Elle ne m'a pas demandé de nouvelles de notre affaire, par contre, et je n'ai pas pensé à lui en parler.  
— Hum, oui, de toute façon, c'était une impasse.  
— Ah ? Comment ça ?  
— La source de cette information était une vieille prophétesse dont les paroles sont un peu empoisonnées par l'alcool, depuis quelques années, répondit McGonagall. Sereine pensait qu'elle tenait une bonne piste, mais son mage a manqué se faire tuer en y allant...  
— Non... Comment ça ?  
— Venez, allons dîner, je vais vous raconter.

Rogue opina et ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle où les élèves dînaient déjà dans un brouhaha de tous les enfers.

.

— Voilà qui est ennuyeux.  
— C'est ce que j'ai dit a Sereine, et elle pense qu'elle peut trouver une autre piste.  
— Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Madame, je vais m'en charger.

McGonagall regarda Rogue avec surprise. La Grande Salle étant trop bruyante pour discuter, ils avaient reporté leur discussion après le dîner, et ils se trouvaient à présent dans la Salle des Professeurs, où chacun venait se reposer un peu entre deux cours.

Son travail de tricot sur les genoux, la Directrice resta silencieuse un moment puis elle souffla par le nez et reprit ses aiguilles.

— D'accord, dit-elle. Mais soyez prudent. On n'ignore tout de cette personne qui joue avec la magie, il se peut que nous ayons à faire à une sorte de nouveau Voldemort encore plus puissant, et visiblement, sans aucune gène.  
— C'est ce que je crains, mais je serais prudent, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Rogue.  
— La dernière fois que vous avez dit ça...  
— Je sais, la coupa Rogue en levant la main, les sourcils froncés.

Il se leva alors et souhaita une bonne soirée à la Sorcière. Il quitta la pièce et soupira en se retrouvant dans le couloir glacial.

Pendant un instant, Rogue songea à proposer, à la prochaine réunion collective, qu'ils chauffent un peu magiquement les couloirs, puis il se souvint qu'une utilisation massive de magie en ce moment n'était pas conseillé. D'ailleurs, McGonagall avait déconseillé aux professeurs de pratiquer des sortilèges trop puissants ou nouveaux, tant que le problème de Miss Granger ne serait pas résolu. Cela ne leur avait bien évidemment pas plu, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils ne voulaient pas d'autres victimes malheureuses sur les bras...

.

Hermione était à plat ventre sur son lit, en train de lire, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. À première vue, on aurait dit une jeune femme ordinaire, à cela près que les pages de son livre se tournaient toutes seules dès qu'elle arrivait en bas, et que la musique qu'elle écoutait n'avait rien à voir avec les tubes actuels qui passaient à la radio...

Entendant toquer contre sa porte, la jeune femme leva les yeux et sa mère entra dans la chambre en souriant. Hermione retira ses écouteurs et lui sourit en retour.

— Tu as reçu du courrier, ma chérie, dit la femme en montrant une lettre.  
— De qui ?  
— Un oiseau l'a lâchée devant ton père, répondit Madame Granger. Un gros oiseau tout blanc...  
— C'est la chouette de Harry, dit Hermione en souriant. Merci, maman.  
— De rien, mon cœur, on déjeune dans vingt minutes.

Hermione hocha la tête puis sa mère la laissa, et la brunette s'assit au bord du lit en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Effectivement, c'était une lettre de Harry, mais il y avait aussi un passage écrit par Ron, un autre par Ginny, et deux lignes écrites par Parvati et Lavande. Mais les nouvelles étaient basiques et Hermione fut un peu déçue quand elle arriva en bas des trois feuilles. À vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à quelque chose de fantastique, non, mais ces mots, ces phrases, cela sonnait creux dans son esprit. C'était comme s'ils avaient été un peu contraints à lui écrire, et Hermione se mordit la joue en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Rogue, la veille, quand il était venu lui apporter ses devoirs de la semaine... Aurait-il glissé une petite phrase dans une discussion avec Harry ou l'un des autres ? Ou bien à McGonagall qui aurait fait la commission, de façon innocente, aux Gryffondors ?

Même si elle avait été contente, sur le coup, de recevoir une lettre, Hermione éprouva encore plus fort la solitude forcée qu'elle endurait depuis deux mois. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait tout perdu, littéralement, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'adapter à ce changement. Ses amis de Gryffondor lui manquaient et les Serpentards la répugnaient...

— Il n'y a que Daphné qui en vaille la peine, dit alors Hermione en quittant son lit.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et prit une feuille et un stylo. Elle n'avait pas de chouette sous la main, pour envoyer ses courriers, mais elle s'était récemment acheté un gadget qui semblait bien pratique, chez Scout'Hibou : un sifflet à hibou-livreur. Peu de sorciers l'utilisaient et celui qui avait inventé cela avait fait un joli flop, mais Hermione, coincée dans le monde Moldu, et n'ayant jamais jugé utile de posséder sa propre chouette, trouva soudain une grande utilité à l'objet...

Lorsqu'elle eu rédigé sa lettre, elle la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Elle attrapa ensuite une étiquette avec son nom et son prénom, et la colla sur le rabat. Ce n'était pas un sceau comme utilisaient les sorciers, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se pencha à l'extérieur. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle vérifia qu'aucun de ses voisins n'était dans son jardin - vu la température, ce serait tout de même un comble - et elle porta le petit appeau de bois à ses lèvres. Elle souffla dedans aussi fort que possible, mais aucun son ne sortit. Intriguée, Hermione le regarda et voulut souffler à nouveau dedans, mais un bruit lui fit tourner la tête et elle rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre quand un grand hibou gris jaillit d'un arbre.

— Ça marche, ce truc ! s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant le hibou se poser dans la jardinière vide de sa fenêtre.

Elle vérifia que l'oiseau avait bien le harnais de Scout-Hibou autour de lui, puis elle lui confia sa lettre en précisant bien le nom du destinataire et son adresse. Elle glissa ensuite quelques Mornilles dans la pochette sur le harnais, puis le hibou s'en alla dans un battement d'ailes. Il disparut derrière une cheminée quelques maisons plus loin, et Hermione soupira profondément.

.

Rogue se frotta les mains. Grâce à ses contacts Mangemorts, il avait obtenu quelques renseignements sur les perturbations magiques qui semblaient secouer de plus en plus le monde sorcier. Si ce n'était pas encore dans les journaux, c'était uniquement parce que le Ministre de la Magie n'y croyait pas, et avait mieux à faire, selon ses propres paroles, et cela n'avait pas manqué de rappeler à Rogue la réaction de Fudge quant au retour de Voldemort, quelques années en arrière...

Le sombre professeur marmonna. Il n'avait jamais aimé Shacklebolt, cet espère de sorcier d'origine africaine, toujours habillé d'un boubou coloré. Alors certes, les sorciers en général avaient plus ou moins des tenues originales, surtout quand ils essayaient de se faire passer pour des Moldus, mais le Ministre, lui, était un original des pieds à la tête...

— C'est vous, mon contact ? demanda soudain une voix de femme.

Rogue se retourna. Par mesure de précaution, il avait enfilé une longue cape noire en cuir munie d'un vaste capuchon qui dissimulait entièrement son visage. Son interlocutrice avait préféré un foulard sur le bas de son visage.

— C'est moi, répondit alors Rogue. Vous avez des infos, on m'a dit ?  
— Sur les perturbations magiques, oui, répondit la femme. Mais c'est pas gratuit, hein...

Son ton était grinçant et Rogue plissa le nez. Il sortit une bourse de Gallions de sous sa cape et la jeta au sol.

— Mille Gallions, dit-il. C'était le prix convenu.

La femme ne répondit rien. Elle tendit la main et la bourse s'envola pour se poser dessus. Elle la rangea aussitôt puis se mit à expliquer à Rogue que ses hommes et elle suivaient depuis des semaines, un groupe de magiciens qui passaient de Nexus en Nexus pour pratiquer quelque sortilèges et incantations autour.

— L'un de mes gars a réussi à s'infiltrer parmi eux pendant une réunion, dit la femme en s'asseyant sur une poubelle. Il a découvert que ces magiciens du dimanche n'en étaient pas. Apparemment, ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font...  
— Et que font-ils exactement ?  
— Aucune idée, mais quand ils abandonnent un Nexus, celui-ci est tout barbouillé et peu après, des trucs bizarres se produisent le long des lignes qui en partent... C'est comme si...  
— Comme si ils l'enchantaient ?  
— Ouais, quelque chose comme ça...

Un silence s'installa. Rogue remercia alors la femme et transplana. Il reparut devant chez lui, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, et se glissa dans la maison de briques en déverrouillant les sortilèges d'alarme et anti-intrusion les uns après les autres. Ils se remirent en place après son passage et l'homme alla s'effondrer dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

Toute la journée, il avait sillonné l'Angleterre pour parler à des sources, mais cette dernière semblait être la mieux informée de toutes. Si ces magiciens perturbaient les Nexus les uns après les autres, et que leurs manipulations provoquaient les sursauts de magie qui avaient rendue la vie impossible à Hermione et tant d'autres, alors ils devaient impérativement être arrêtés.

— Qu'espèrent-ils faire en brassant la magie des Nexus ? demanda Rogue en se relevant. Ce sont des puits magiques extrêmement puissants, ils n'ont aucun lien particulier avec une quelconque créature à invoquer...

Rogue grimaça et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque. Il survola les livres d'une main et en tira un qu'il ouvrit rapidement.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais, les Nexus ne communiquent pas entre eux... mis à part par les lignes de force, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à faire ?

Il regarda l'heure et soupira. il était plus de minuit, impossible de se rendre à Poudlard pour parler de tout ça à McGonagall... Avec un soupir, il rangea le livre et décida d'aller manger quelque chose puis d'aller se coucher. Il vérifia ses sortilèges une dernière fois et disparut dans la cuisine.


	18. Chapter 18

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione était rentrée chez ses parents, à Londres, et elle décompressait enfin. Daphné et elle correspondaient chaque jour, et cela l'aidait à ne pas trop cogiter. La jeune blonde avait même dans l'intention de demander à McGonagall de la laisser venir passer le week-end chez son amie.

— Chérie, tu as terminé tes devoirs de la semaine dernière ? demanda Madame Granger, le midi-même, lors du déjeuner.  
— Oui, bien sûr, j'ai déjà tout renvoyé à Poudlard pourquoi ?  
— Pour savoir, comme tu passes beaucoup de temps à lire...

Hermione sourit doucement et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche.

— Tu vas quelque part, cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
— Je vais aller faire quelques commissions, pour ce week-end...  
— Tu sais, nous sommes des sorcières, il n'y a pas besoin de trucs particuliers, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.  
— Oh, je sais, mais Daphné connait-elle les véritables soirées pyjamas ? demanda Madame Granger. Celles où rien ne vole de partout, et ou on n'invoque pas je ne sais quoi ? Celles où on passe la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéos, à manger des bonbons et chips en arrosant le tout de soda bon marché ?

Hermione manqua s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

— Maman, c'est une soirée pyjama, pas un rituel satanique ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Sa mère pinça la bouche. Hermione s'excusa alors et lui demanda d'acheter des bonbons et du soda, des chips, et de louer quelques films à l'eau de rose.

.

Après le déjeuner, la jeune femme se retrouva seule, n'ayant pas eu envie d'accompagner sa mère,et son père étant au cabinet. De plus, c'était vendredi et elle pouvait recevoir ses devoirs à tout instant.

Pendant une seconde, Hermione espéra même que Rogue puisse venir en personne les lui apporter. Pas qu'il lui manquait lui en tant que personne, mais elle avait un cruel besoin d'être proche d'un sorcier. En effet, entourée de Moldus, elle sentait sa magie faiblir, et puis, même si elle était bien avec ses parents, ils ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle endurait et pourquoi on lui avait préconisé de rentre chez elle en plein milieu de l'année scolaire...

Après avoir fait la vaisselle et passé le balai dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, Hermione décida d'aller un peu sur l'ordinateur. Elle n'avait ni adresse mail ni comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, mais elle avait récemment appris que les sorciers avaient leur propre internet, le Sorcinet, et qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'indiquer son identité pour y accéder...

.

— Il y a vraiment de tout... C'est impressionnant !

Un genou relevé contre sa poitrine, le talon posé sur la chaise, Hermione était penchée en avant, perdue sur le site marchand d'une sorte de brocanteur, où les sorciers pouvaient tout acheter, du mobilier à la maison en passant par les vêtements, les animaux... et se faire livrer dans une des boutiques correspondantes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La jeune femme était perplexe devant la vidéo de présentation d'un objet censé être indispensable à toute femme au foyer, une sorte de balai magique qui, non seulement balayait les poussières, mais en plus, avait une fonction serpillère et aspirateur.

— Un trois en un, quoi... Tiens, et ça, qu'est-ce que... ?

Un frisson fit se crisper la jeune femme et elle tourna la tête. Elle se redressa alors et décocha un sourire à Rogue qui se tenait à l'entrée du bureau.

— Quel sourire, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, dit le sombre professeur. Je vous dérange ?  
— Non, non pas du tout, j'étais sur le Sorcinet...  
— Oh, je vois...

Rogue s'approcha et la jeune femme se déplia en soupirant. Rogue tira une chaise et observa l'écran de l'ordinateur.

— Vous savez vous servir d'un ordinateur ? demanda alors Hermione, intriguée.  
— Eh bien, j'ai su... quand j'étais plus jeune, répondit Rogue. Aujourd'hui, ils ont évolué et je passe très peu de temps dans le monde Moldu donc...  
— Ok. En fait, moi qui ai toujours vécu avec, ça ne manque pas plus que ça, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, comme la télé ou la radio...  
— Nous avons la radio... Et certains cinémas dans les grandes villes sont réservés aux sorciers, dit Rogue.  
— Oui, je le sais bien, mais à Poudlard, il n'y a pas de poste de radio, et les cinémas, toute seule, même pour une Moldue, ce n'est pas cool...

La jeune femme plissa le nez et Rogue esquissa un sourire. Il fit alors apparaître un dossier dans sa main et le tendit à son élève.

— Il y en a plus que la semaine dernière, nota-t-elle.  
— En effet, la semaine prochaine, vous avez un contrôle de Métamorphose, un en Arithmancie et un autre en Astronomie, répondit Rogue. Vos professeurs ont donné les cours nécessaires pour réviser, même si je crois savoir qu'ils ne vous seront pas utiles.

Hermione sourit en hochant la tête. Elle coupa alors l'écran de l'ordinateur et pivota vers son professeur qui la regarda de travers.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.  
— Vous me cachez quelque chose, dit la brunette.  
— Allons bon, comment ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre...

Hermione fit la moue puis haussa les épaules.

— Des nouvelles de ce gus qui s'amuse avec la magie, sinon ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui.  
— Ah ? Et donc ?  
— Et donc, ce n'est pas un gus, mais plusieurs, apparemment, répondit Rogue. L'une de mes sources m'a révélé que l'un de ses hommes s'était glissé parmi eux et avait découvert qu'ils semblaient parfaitement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.  
— C'est à dire ?

Rogue expliqua à la jeune femme ce qu'il avait découvert samedi passé, et lui confia les craintes de la Directrice et des autres Directeurs d'écoles magiques.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ces perturbations ne touchent que les jeunes sorciers ? demanda Hermione quand il se tut.  
— Parce que vous êtes plus vulnérables que nous autres qui avons, pour la grande majorité, de solides barrières mentales et un instinct très développé.  
— Je vous ai senti arriver, dit Hermione, surprise.  
— J'étais déjà là depuis quelques secondes quand vous avez senti ma présence, répondit Rogue. Si j'avais transplané, vous m'auriez entendu, mais j'ai utilisé ma capacité de mage noire et j'ai pu vous observer un moment sans que vous ne détectiez ma présence...

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

— Et pourquoi que les jeunes sorciers dans les écoles de magie ? demanda-t-elle.  
— La raison est simple, les écoles magiques sont positionnées très près d'un Nexus, afin d'avoir le plus de puissance magique pour alimenter des centaines d'élèves en apprentissage et des adultes censés leur apprendre des choses. Tout en alimentant les sortilèges et les boucliers qui protègent ces écoles des Moldus.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. C'était logique. Elle ramena ses mèches brunes sur sa tête et posa son menton sur son genou d'un air pensif. La chaise pivota légèrement et Rogue se redressa soudain.

— Vous partez déjà ? demanda alors Hermione, surprise.  
— J'ai d'autres pistes à aller explorer, je suis navré, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester aussi longtemps...

Hermione fit la moue et se leva. Rogue l'imita et la jeune femme soupira en lui prenant la main.

— La présence des sorciers me manque, dit-elle alors. Ma magie vacille à être entourée de Moldus depuis deux semaines...  
— Allez sur le Chemin de Traverse... suggéra alors le sombre professeur en repoussant une mèche derrière l'oreille de son élève. Je vais demander à la Directrice qu'elle vous fasse une autorisation de sortie pour que vous vous changiez les idées.

Hermione grimaça un sourire et Rogue soupira.

— Ne vous attachez pas à moi, Hermione, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Vous allez y laisser des plumes et vous le savez...  
— Oui, je le sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tourner vers les âmes égarées ou souffrantes...  
— Vous devriez envisager de travailler à St-Mangouste, plus tard, dit alors Rogue. Apparemment, votre sensibilité a été exacerbée par votre changement de maison, et cela ne pourrait que vous être bénéfique.  
— De quoi ? St-Mangouste ou...  
— Votre empathie, bécassine...

Hermione ronfla, amusée, et Rogue sourit doucement. Elle lui proposa alors de boire quelque chose, mais l'homme refusa poliment et s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard, de la manière dont il était venu.

Cela rappela alors à la brunette ce qu'il lui avait dit sur les jeunes sorciers plus vulnérables que les adultes, et elle monta dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans ses livres et voir si elle n''en avait pas un qui traitait du sujet des barrières mentales et de la perception magique en général.


	19. Chapter 19

Enveloppée dans sa cape en laine, Hermione, son bonnet de laine sur la tête, faisait du lèche-vitrine. Exceptionnellement, McGonagall avait accédé à la demande de Rogue et lui avait donné une autorisation pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse se changer les idées, mais uniquement le samedi ou le dimanche, de la même manière que ses camarades n'avaient le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard que le samedi ou le dimanche. Le reste de la semaine, elle devait rester chez elle pour faire ses devoirs, elle avait aussi, éventuellement, le droit de sortir avec ses parents.

Et aujourd'hui, on était samedi, et la jeune femme venait de poser le pied sur l'allée marchande sorcière. Elle avait bien tenté d'y entrainer sa mère, ou à défaut, son père, mais aucun n'avait tenu à retourner dans ce bruyant supermarché à ciel ouvert où on avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut d'un siècle dans le passé...

— Regarde, c'est le nouveau livre de Gilderoy Lockhart !

Hermione pivota. Quoi ? Lockhart avait recommencé à écrire ? La jeune femme s'approcha de la boutique de Fleury & Bott et joua des coudes pour voir la vitrine. En effet, derrière la vitre se trouvait une pile de livre d'un bleu ciel grisâtre, avec, au sommet, l'un d'eux posé verticalement.

— Qui suis-je ? lu la jeune femme. Mais... ?  
— Allons, mademoiselle, vous ne savez pas qu'il a été victime de l'une des créatures qu'il combattait ? demanda une femme près d'elle, un exemplaire du livre serré contre sa poitrine.  
— Victime ? Comment ça ? demanda Hermione. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à Poudlard et il...  
— Oui, oui, après ça, pendant l'été, il est allé au fin fond de la Patagonie, et un monstre qu'il a tenté de combattre, une goule hybride des cavernes, l'a blessé et il a complètement perdu la mémoire ! C'est atroce, pauvre Gilderoy ! On dit qu'il s'en remet à peine, et que ce livre est le premier qu'il écrit depuis l'accident ! Il a été dicté ! Il ne peut même plus écrire...

Hermione serra les lèvres. Elle avait, au choix, envie d'exploser de rire ou bien de tout dire à cette femme bien naïve. Elle préféra ne rien faire et haussa les épaules en se détournant. La femme lui demanda si elle allait acheter le livre, mais la brunette resta silencieuse et entra dans la boutique.

— Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Bonjour, Miss Granger !  
— Bonjour, Monsieur Fleury, répondit Hermione, ravie de voir un visage connu.  
— Mais que faites-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard ?  
— Si, si, mais il y a eut un incident, il y a quelques semaines, et on m'a envoyée me reposer chez moi... répondit Hermione.  
— Oh, rien de grave, j'espère ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle demanda ensuite depuis quand le livre de Lockhart était en vente, et Fleury lui répondit qu'il était arrivé la veille et qu'il avait été obligé d'en recommander dès le matin-même.

— Je le croyais à St-Mangouste depuis des années, incapable de tenir un crayon, dit Hermione.  
— Moi aussi, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous ces gens croient ce qu'il y a dans ces bouquins, répondit Monsieur Fleury. Je veux dire, il a été publiquement annoncé que tous ses livres n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux et depuis l'accident à Poudlard...

Hermione haussa brièvement les sourcils. Elle demanda ensuite à l'homme ce qu'il avait comme nouveautés et il la conduisit dans un rayon un peu éloigné du brouhaha de la boutique avec toutes ces femmes plus ou moins jeunes avides d'avoir des nouvelles de leur auteur préféré.

La jeune femme demanda ensuite à Monsieur Fleury s'il avait des ouvrages, magazines ou documentaires, sur les Nexus et les lignes de force. L'homme parut étonné d'une telle demande et révéla qu'on ne lui posait pas la question tous les jours, mais il avait néanmoins quelques ouvrages pour satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune sorcière. Il la conduisit donc vers un autre rayonnage, à l'étage de la boutique, et la laissa avec ses ouvrages satisfaire sa curiosité.

.

À Poudlard, pendant ce temps, les élèves avaient déserté les lieux, enfin une partie, et avaient filé à Pré-au-Lard faire le plein de bonbons. McGonagall, dans son bureau, elle, préférait profiter du calme apaisant pour avancer ses corrections, mais c'était sans compter sa cheminée qui semblait avoir le hoquet...

McGonagall sursauta quand les flammes de la cheminée bondirent en crachant un papier roussi. La sorcière soupira, effaça le trait de plume sur le parchemin devant elle, puis fit venir le papier à elle et le déplia. C'était encore une note multiple envoyée à tous les directeurs d'écoles magiques d'Europe, par le Directeur du Conseil des Écoles Magiques Européennes. Dans ce papier-ci, l'homme, un certain Nigel Fusch, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie polonaise, annonçait à ses pairs les dernières nouvelles concernant l'affaire des Mages Nexus, comme ils se faisaient appeler.

— Voilà qu'ils ont encore manipulé un Nexus, soupira McGonagall. Il faut vraiment les arrêter avant qu'ils ne provoquent quelque chose d'irréversible, ou pire encore, l'extinction totale de la magie...

Elle posa le papier au sommet de son bureau, près des précédents, et grimaça.

— D'ailleurs, dit-elle. Où est Severus ?

.

Hermione rentra chez elle les bras chargés de livres. Pour ne pas être envahie, elle les avait loués et dès qu'elle les aurait terminés, ils repartiraient magiquement chez Fleury et Bott. Cette boutique était la seule à proposer ce service sur tout le Chemin de Traverse, et même si la location des livres revenait parfois un peu cher, c'était toujours mieux que de les acheter, ou de devoir les ramener à la bibliothèque dans les temps sous peine d'amende...

Elle était en train de retirer ses souliers quand un violent bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Madame Granger poussa un hurlement de frayeur strident et lâcha le plat de gratin de légumes qu'elle venait de sortir du four. Hermione le rattrapa de sa baguette magique avant qu'il ne touche le sol et souffla.

— Hermione ! hurla soudain Monsieur Granger.

La jeune femme lâcha ses livres et se précipita dans le salon. Elle poussa un cri en voyant, afalé au milieu du salon, dans les débris de ce qui étais autrefois une belle table basse blanche, un Severus Rogue inconscient.

— Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le secoua. Elle releva alors ses mains et les regarda, le visage défait, puis elle regarda ses parents, horrifiés.

— J'appelle une Ambulance, dit aussitôt sa mère.  
— Non, répondit Hermione. Mon sac, va me chercher mon sac, maman ! dit-elle. Dedans, il y a un sachet doré fermé par un lacet, tu le prends et tu jettes une pincée de la poudre dorée dans la cheminée !  
— Et ça va faire quoi ? demanda Monsieur Granger. Chérie, il... il est mort ?  
— Non, pas encore, il...

Rogue gémit alors et Hermione se pencha sur lui.

— Professeur, ouvrez les yeux, c'est Hermione, regardez-moi...  
— ... mione... souffla l'homme d'une voix sifflotante. J'ai... choué...  
— C'est ça ? demanda soudain Madame Granger en brandissant un sachet doré de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Je fais quoi avec ?  
— Ouvre-le et jette une pincée de la poudre dans les flammes. Quand elles deviennent vertes, recule.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione, les mains couvertes de sang, tâchait de ne pas se laisser submerger par toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'elle éprouvait. Elle se retourna quand sa mère recula et, lorsque les flammes devinrent verte, la jeune femme s'écria :

— St-Mangouste ! Médicomage d'urgence au 114 rue des Noisetiers ! Sorcier en détresse ! Nombreuses blessures mortelles !

La réponse ne fit pas attendre, les flammes bondirent soudain hors de la cheminée et deux Médicomages jaillirent sur le tapis en évitant Hermione. Sa mère poussa un cri de surprise et tomba en arrière dans le canapé.

— Mangemort, dit l'un des Médicomages en s'approchant.  
— C'est le professeur Rogue, dit l'autre. Que fait-il ici, miss... ?  
— Granger, je suis Hermione Granger, élève à Poudlard, il... Il a transplané ici il y a quelques secondes, il... soignez-le, s'il vous plait...  
— Il faut qu'on l'emmène...  
— Non, il... Il doit être en danger, sinon, il serait retourné à Poudlard, dit Hermione en reculant. Il... Papa, aide-les à le monter à l'étage, dans la chambre d'amis...

Monsieur Granger déglutit difficilement et opina. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un transplanait devant lui, en détruisant une partie de sa maison au passage, pis encore, deux personnes avaient jailli des _flammes de la cheminée_ !

— Papa ! aboya soudain Hermione.

L'homme sursauta puis hocha vivement la tête et conduisit les deux Médicomages jusqu'à l'étage. Hermione se laissa alors tomber sur les genoux en regardant ses mains et sa mère se pencha vers elle. Elle lui toucha l'épaule doucement et sa fille la regarda.

— Maman... C'est...  
— Viens, viens te laver les mains, ma puce...

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête et se leva presque mécaniquement. Elle se rendit à la cuisine et sa mère lui lava consciencieusement les mains à l'eau froide avec du savon à la framboise afin de masquer l'odeur ferreuse du sang...

.

— Il va s'en tirer ?  
— Oui, mais il va devoir retourner à Poudlard le plus tôt possible, dit le Médicomage. Il a besoin d'un environnement magique pour se rétablir, et de sorciers qui connaissent les sortilèges de soins.

Monsieur Granger hocha la tête. Les deux hommes en face de lui rangèrent leur matériel avant de quitter la chambre. Le père d'Hermione regarda alors le sorcier inconscient étalé dans le lit de sa chambre d'amis. Il avait un œil en coquard, une balafre en travers de la joue et la lèvre inférieure éclatée. Mais le pire était le reste de son corps car il avait le bras droit brisé en deux endroits et trois côtes fêlées, plus tout un tas de bleus, de plaies et de bosses. Les Médicomages avaient fait de leur mieux pour réduire les fractures, mais il allait mettre du temps à se remettre, même avec la magie.

Rejoignant sa femme et sa fille au rez-de-chaussée, Monsieur Granger raccompagna les Médicomages dans le salon, et l'un d'eux répara la table basse d'un coup de baguette magique avant de prendre une pincée de poudre dans le sac de Poudre de Cheminette d'Hermione. Il s'en alla dans les flammes vertes et son collègue se tourna vers Monsieur Granger.

— Renvoyez-le le plus tôt possible à Poudlard, dit-il en lui tenant une boîte de fioles. D'ici-là, ces remèdes devraient l'aider à ne pas trop souffrir.  
— Merci, Monsieur, répondit alors le père d'Hermione en tendant la main. Si nos services d'urgence pouvaient arriver aussi vite que vous, ce serait merveilleux.

Le Médicomage sourit, serra la main de l'homme, puis s'en alla à son tour et Monsieur Granger soupira profondément avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il ne trouva plus sa fille à table et regarda sa femme.

— Il y a quelque chose entre cet homme et notre fille, chéri, dit Madame Granger. J'en suis quasiment certaine.  
— Il est beaucoup plus âgé d'elle...  
— Oui, sans aucune doute, mais il n'aurait pas reparut ici en étant dans cet état sinon...  
— Tu crois ?  
— Hermione m'a expliqué que lorsqu'un sorcier... transplane... Oui, c'est ça, eh bien, il pense à sa destination pendant une seconde, même pas, avant que le processus se déclenche...  
— Les... Médicomages m'ont expliqué qu'il avait été roué de coups, dit alors Monsieur Granger. J'ignore où il était alors, mais certainement pas en train de faire cours à Poudlard ! Et ce mot... Mangemort ?

Madame Granger haussa les épaules puis se leva pour préparer un thé bien fort. Elle y ajouta une goutte d'alcool et le silence se fit, pesant, dans la petite maison.

.

Lorsque le lampadaire proche de la maison s'alluma, Hermione se redressa en passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle changea de position dans le fauteuil en osier qu'elle avait amené de sa chambre, et soupira. La porte de la chambre d'amis pivota alors et la tête de Madame Granger apparut.

— Il est réveillé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
— Pas encore, répondit Hermione.  
— Est-ce que tu veux descendre manger ?

La fille secoua la tête et la mère n'insista pas. Elle recula et tira la porte quand Hermione la héla.

— Oui, ma puce ?  
— Est-ce que tu peux... Non, je vais le faire...  
— Non, reste ici, que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda alors la femme en rouvrant la porte.  
— Prend... prend la poudre de Cheminette et jette-en dans la cheminée... dit Hermione. Quand les flammes deviendront vertes, tu répétera cette phrase : J'appelle la Directrice Minerva McGonagall, Poudlard, Écosse.  
— Minerva McGonagall, Poudlard, Écosse, répéta Madame Granger. Ensuite ?  
— Dis-lui que le professeur Rogue a débarqué chez nous et qu'il faut qu'elle envoie Madame Pomfresh, c'est l'Infirmière du château, elle nous connait tous sur le bout des doigts. Si elle te pose des questions, essaie d'y répondre, et si elle veut venir, ne l'en empêche pas.

Madame Granger hocha la tête.

— Les Médicomages ont dit de le renvoyer là-bas le plus tôt possible... dit-elle.  
— Justement, c'est Pomfresh qui décidera de ça...  
— Bon, entendu... Je te remonte un bol de soupe tout à l'heure.

Hermione resta silencieuse et sa mère se mordit la lèvre. elle quitta ensuite la chambre, non sans avoir éclairé une petite lampe posée la commode près de la porte.


	20. Chapter 20

Pomfresh quitta la chambre d'amis en silence et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvaient les parents Granger et McGonagall.

— Alors, comment va-t-il ?  
— Je l'ai vu en meilleur état, admit l'Infirmière. Mais il s'en remettra, comme à chaque fois.  
— Le... Médicomage, a dit qu'il fallait le ramener à l'école le plus tôt possible, dit alors Monsieur Granger.  
— Oui, répondit Pomfresh. Malheureusement, dans son état, il n'est pas déplaçable, même magiquement. Est-ce que cela vous ennuie qu'il reste encore quelques jours chez vous ? Ce sont ses côtes qui m'inquiètent plus que le reste... Si j'essaie de le faire bouger et que l'une d'elles se brise, il pourrait mourir d'une perforation du poumon et j'aimerais l'éviter...

Les deux Granger hochèrent la tête après s'être regardés et la mère d'Hermione déposa une tasse de thé devant Pomfresh.

— Et ma fille ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Elle est perturbée, mais elle s'en remettra, elle aussi, répondit Pomfresh.  
— Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Madame la Directrice ? demanda alors Monsieur Granger.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Est-ce que... Est-ce que entre ma fille et cet homme, il y a quelque chose ?  
— Quelque chose ? Quelque chose comme... ?  
— Je ne sais pas, des sentiments quelconques ?

Pomfresh et McGonagall se regardèrent puis celle-ci soupira.

— Je ne l'espère pas, répondit-elle. Hermione est une élève et le professeur Rogue... un professeur, et son Directeur de Maison... Les lois de mon école régissent sévèrement ce genre de relation et ils pourraient être tous les deux renvoyés si jamais leur "amitié" évoluait.

Les Granger opinèrent.

— Hermione est majeure maintenant, dit alors sa mère. Nous ne sommes pas des parents extrêmement strictes et nous estimons qu'elle est désormais suffisamment grande pour gérer elle-même ses relations avec les gens qu'elle rencontre, en particulier les hommes.  
— De plus, elle est une sorcière, elle peut facilement se débarrasser d'un prétendant non désiré, dit Monsieur Granger.  
— Certes, répondit McGonagall. Et Hermione a toujours fait preuve d'une maturité bien plus importante que ses camarades du même niveau scolaire, mais je ne peux pas, moralement parlant, la laisser fréquenter le professeur Rogue. Il en va de sa propre santé psychologique.  
— Est-ce que le mot "Mangemort" aurait à voir avec votre décision, Madame ? demanda Monsieur Granger.  
— Où l'avez-vous entendu ?  
— Le Médicomage, dit Pomfresh. Il a du le prononcer...  
— En effet, c'est le premier mot que l'un des deux a prononcé quand ils sont arrivés...

Pomfresh et McGonagall échangèrent un regard puis la Directrice décida d'expliquer aux Granger ce qu'était un Mangemort, dans l'espoir évident qu'ils interdisent à leur fille de développer une quelconque forme de sentiments pour Rogue.

.

Dans la chambre d'amis, cependant, Hermione ignorait la discussion qui se tramait dans la cuisine. Assise sur une chaise près du lit, elle tenait la main de Rogue dans la sienne et il était en train de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il en arrive là.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit la jeune femme quand il se tut.  
— Je le sais, mais je le devais, répondit l'homme en soupirant. Et ce n'était pas pour vous...

Il fronça les sourcils et Hermione renifla.

— J'ai... trouvé des livres sur le Chemin de Traverse, sur les Nexus et les lignes de force, dit-elle alors. Je vais étudier tout ça et voir si je ne peux pas vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
— Faites, mais par pitié, ne vous approchez pas de ces gens... Même les Mangemorts ne réagissent pas comme ça quand...

Rogue toussa alors et gémit de douleur. Hermione baissa le nez. Elle regarda les potions posées sur la table de chevet et soupira. Rogue tourna alors la tête vers elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Hermione, j'ai connu pire... dit-il.  
— Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Elle regarda alors ses mains qui, bien que désormais propres, lui donnaient encore l'impression d'être souillée du sang de son professeur. Elle serra les poings et Rogue posa sa main dessus. Il soupira ensuite et ramena son bras indemne sur son torse.

— Reposez-vous, dit alors Hermione. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure... Je vais voir ce qu'ont dit Pomfresh et la Directrice.

Rogue opina puis ferma les yeux et Hermione quitta la chambre. Quand elle gagna la cuisine, elle n'y trouva que ses parents et, étonnée, elle interrogea son père du regard.

— Assied-toi, chérie, dit-il.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est rare quand...  
— Assied-toi, répéta sa mère.

Hermione obéit et ses deux parents la regardèrent.

— Tu vas aller chez grand-mère pendant quelques temps, dit alors son père.  
— Quoi ? Mais comment... ?  
— Le professeur Rogue va rester quelques jours ici, je vais prendre soin de lui, dit Madame Granger. Nous... Papa et moi nous ne voulons plus que tu l'approches.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

— Qu... Mais... ?  
— Écoute, le Directrice de Poudlard nous a expliqué ce qu'était un Mangemort et nous en avons suffisamment entendu pour t'interdire d'en approcher un tant que tu seras notre fille, dit Monsieur Granger.  
— Que... Mais papa, il... Le professeur Rogue n'est plus en activité, il...  
— Je sais, la Directrice nous a expliqué ce qu'il faisait présentement pour elle, mais il n'est pas pour toi, répondit son père. Cet homme... Cet homme a tué plus que monde que n'importe qui dans cette ville, Hermione ! Et il est hors de question que mon unique fille se compromette avec un assassin. Ais-je été clair ? Va faire une valise, tu pars chez ma mère dès ce soir.  
— Et pour... et pour combien de temps ? haleta Hermione, incapable de déterminer si elle devait être en colère ou pas.  
— Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses réintégrer Poudlard.

Hermione souffla par la bouche en fermant les yeux. Elle se redressa ensuite en serrant les mâchoires et inspira profondément.

— Très bien, je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et monta dans sa chambre dans un état second.

— Tu n'as pas été un peu dur ? demanda alors Madame Granger.  
— Tu as entendu comme moi ce que cette femme a dit, répondit son mari en se tournant vers elle. Cet homme là-haut, qui a été tabassé, et qui n'a trouvé refuge que chez notre fille, a tué des dizaines de personnes sur les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ! Les ordres d'un... homme... qui veut tuer un adolescent de dix-sept ans parce qu'une _prophétie_ lui a été racontée il y a des années !

Monsieur Granger secoua la tête.

— J'étais content pour Hermione quand elle a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça, chérie... Notre fille unique nous échappe chaque jour qui passe, et bientôt, nous ne serons plus que ses géniteurs.  
— Tu dis des bêtises, répondit sa femme. Hermione est notre fille, elle nous aime, elle nous protège du mieux qu'elle peut de toute cette... magie, de son monde, des "monstres" qui y vivent...

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna pour ranger les reliefs du thé partagé avec les deux sorcières. Son mari la regarda un moment puis soupira et décida d'aller se changer les idées au cabinet. Il avait des papiers en retard à remplir, et le samedi, pas de rendez-vous, donc il serait tranquille.

.

— Bonjour, ma chérie !  
— Bonjour grand-mère...

Hermione passa près de la mère de son père sans lui accorder un regard. Elle disparut dans la maison et Sonia Granger se tourna vers son fils, surprise.

— Je vais tout t'expliquer, maman, répondit celui-ci. Entrons...

La vieille femme hocha la tête et suivit son fils et sa petite-fille dans la grande maison qu'elle avait fait construire avec son mari, au début des années cinquante, dans le Comté du Sussex, aux abords d'un village nommé Coldwaltham. C'était à deux heures de route de Londres, et c'était la campagne, rien de mieux pour se reposer de la ville !

Lorsque Sonia proposa du thé, Hermione préféra gagner directement sa chambre et un silence s'installa, un peu pesant, avant que Monsieur Granger n'explique à sa mère les raisons réelles de leur venue en plein milieu de l'année scolaire.

Bien entendu, à part les parents d'Hermione, personne ne savait, dans leur famille, que la jeune femme était une sorcière et que depuis six ans et demi, elle faisait ses études dans une école de sorcellerie située quelque part en Écosse. Tous pensaient qu'elle était dans une grande école privée, type Oxford ou Yale... d'où le fait qu'elle y reste dix mois sur les douze que comptaient l'année civile.

.

— Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Ta fille est studieuse et soucieuse des lois, elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose de son propre chef, si ?  
— Selon la Directrice de son école, cela viendrait des deux, en fait, dit Monsieur Granger en tournant pensivement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, quand bien même il n'y avait pas mis de sucre.  
— Tu sais, ta fille est grande maintenant, j'imagine qu'elle peut gérer une relation avec un homme adulte, non ?  
— Là n'est pas la question, maman, répondit le père d'Hermione. Le problème n'est pas qu'il soit plus vieux qu'elle, j'ai six ans de plus que ma femme et tu n'as jamais rien dit... Non, le problème c'est que cet homme a un passé bien trop compliqué pour Hermione. Il a fait des choses peu respectables, il a eu des emplois non recommandables... Je ne veux pas d'une telle vie pour ma fille.

La grand-mère d'Hermione hocha la tête, lèvres pincées.

— Jusqu'à quand reste-t-elle ?  
— Pour l'instant, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, répondit son fils. Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école qui l'a profondément perturbée, un élève lui fait des misères depuis qu'elle est entrée là-bas, et cette année, il a dépassé les bornes en l'insultant et en la poussant à se retourner contre lui pour mieux la faire punir. Son père, à ce garçon, a été prévenu, mais selon Hermione, il ne vaut pas mieux que le fils...  
— Ah, ces gens riches... soupira Sonia Granger. Ils se croient au-dessus des lois parce qu'ils ont un titre... Enfin, si être ici peut aider Hermione à aller mieux, ma foi...

La femme haussa les épaules puis elle regarda vers le grand escalier en bois qui montait vers les deux étages de la maison. Elle soupira de nouveau et plongea un sucre dans son thé.

.

Hermione était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Monsieur Granger venait de partir après avoir déjeuné avec sa mère, déjeuner que la jeune sorcière avait refusé de partager, et désormais, elle était seule, encore plus loin de ses amis qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Mais le pire était sans doute qu'elle savait qu'après ce que McGonagall avait dit à ses parents, en plus du fait qu'il ait été tabassé, ses parents ne la laissaient plus jamais voir Rogue. Ils ne le laisseraient plus jamais entrer chez eux, pas avec ce qu'ils savaient maintenant sur lui et son passé de Mangemort.

Passant ses mains sur ses joues, Hermione renifla et serra son châle autour d'elle. Pendant tout le voyage jusqu'ici, et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas cessé de cogiter. Depuis qu'elle avait été victime de ce sortilège qui l'avait envoyée à Serpentard, elle s'était rapprochée de la seule personne a éviter, et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours... Et il ne faisait bien sûr, absolument rien pour aller contre ça, au contraire...

Hermione repensa à sa main sur sa joue et elle serra les mâchoires. Était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ? Severus Rogue en était-il seulement encore capable ? Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie sans jamais pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments, aujourd'hui était-il encore capable d'aimer sincèrement ? La jeune femme en doutait. Il semblait apprécier être avec elle et pouvoir lui parler de son passé, mais...

Quelques discrets coups contre la porte tirèrent la jeune femme de ses pensées, et elle tourna la tête pour regarder sa grand-mère. Deux chats entrèrent alors dans la chambre et Hermione sentit sa tristesse s'envoler quand, derrière eux, pas moins de sept chatons firent leur apparition en couinant à qui mieux mieux...


End file.
